


Vacances ? Mais oui on se croit...

by emimix3



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Camping, Français | French, Horseback Riding, Horses, Multi, équitation
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emimix3/pseuds/emimix3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano et Romano sont envoyés par leurs parents dans un camp de vacances, dans le but de les remettre dans le droit chemin. Fausse bonne idée. Quatre semaines à vivre en promiscuité avec des inconnus bizarres, c'est long. Très long. Trop long ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'arrivée c'est troooop cool

**Author's Note:**

> Repost sur ao3 d'une fanfiction sur ff.net, bonne découverte à tous les nouveaux se promenant par ici !

-Oh, idiot !

-Hmm…

-Réveille-toi !

Feliciano se frotta les yeux et se redressa un peu, sous le regard courroucé de son frère, assis en face de lui.

-Ton billet, fit-il à Feliciano, désignant le contrôleur dans l'allée.

Le brunet se confondit en excuses, et tendit son billet au contrôleur. Celui-ci le composta, et continua son chemin.

Romano regardait distraitement par la fenêtre du train, absorbé par le lever du jour, prenant peu à peu la place de la nuit noire. Il y avait un silence quasi-religieux dans le wagon, juste entrecoupé par le bruit des roues sur les rails. Wagon qui était pratiquement vide. Visiblement, les gens préféraient le TGV aux vieux chevaux de fers rouillés, pensa amèrement Feliciano en contemplant l'extérieur. Mais, c'est pas comme si on pouvait les en blâmer : le TGV était rapide, silencieux, sûr, et pas beaucoup plus cher. Peut-être une vaine tentative de leurs parents de se débarrasser d'eux.

Son jumeau brun, quant à lui, était beaucoup moins modéré dans ses propos. C'était à coup sûr une vaine tentative de leurs parents de se débarrasser d'eux. Tous les deux étaient ce qu'on appelait couramment « des adolescents difficiles ». Ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne savait vraiment ce que ça voulait dire toujours est-il qu'ils étaient des « adolescents difficiles », et que, visiblement, c'était pas terrible.

Romano jeta un coup d'œil à son frère. Contrairement à lui, Feliciano était petit, les traits efféminés, malingre et délicat. Une vraie pédale, comme dirait à peut près tout le monde. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient dans ce train, et également du fait que Romano soit couvert de contusions, d'écorchures et de bleus. Fallait bien se battre, pour sauver l'honneur familial.

Le temps passait lentement dans ce train, les secondes s'égrenant plus doucement qu'à l'extérieur, comme pour rallonger ce temps précieux avant la torture. Le paysage changea, des villes grises, il passa aux côtes et collines remplies de forêts, puis de champs. Et c'est ainsi, qu'à huit heures quarante-sept, ils arrivèrent dans une grande gare, plus grande que celle de leur ville à eux. Une gare trop grande, trop massive, trop allemande.

-On doit aller où, maintenant ? demanda Feliciano en tenant sa valise.

-Quelqu'un devrait nous attendre… C'est « Camp d'Oricourt », non, le nom ?

Feliciano se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Romano soupira et sortit une cigarette.

-Hum… Vous avez parlé du « Camp d'Oricourt » ? demanda quelqu'un derrière eux.

Les jumeaux se retournèrent. Celui qui avait parlé était blond, les cheveux mi-longs, habillé d'un T-shirt noir et d'un baggy. Il devait avoir seize ou dix-sept ans, et avait la clope au bec. Derrière lui, se tenait une jeune fille, coiffée comme lui –mis à part un ruban noir-, et habillée de façon discrète.

-Ouais, cracha Romano.

Le jeune homme montra un attroupement d'adolescents autours d'adultes en T-shirt orange derrière lui.

-C'est là-bas, je pense, mais j'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller, fit-il.

Romano se mordit la lèvre. Il n'était pas enchanté non plus.

-Moi, c'est Vash, dit le blond. Et elle, c'est Lili, ajouta-t-il en montrant la fille à côté de lui.

-Romano, fit simplement le brun, toujours agressif, et sans vraiment l'écouter, avant d'ajouter, à la place de son frère qui avait visiblement l'intention de rester muet : et lui, mon frère. Feliciano.

Tous les quatre, ils se dirigèrent vers le groupe, qui s'avérait être le bon. Un des moniteurs en orange, qui approchait la trentaine et avait sûrement oublié de se coiffer, leur sourit, et dit :

-Je suis Antoine, je dirige ce camp ! J'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre.

Romano maugréa une insulte qui fit pouffer les autres autour de lui, sous le froncement de sourcils d'Antoine.

-Très mature, gamin. Tu permets que moi aussi je critique ta coupe de cheveux improbable ? Oui ? Non ?

Romano grogna mais ne répondit pas, le défiant du regard.

-Visiblement non, donc je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu la fermes. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais tous les trains sont arrivés, je vais vérifier si il y en a quelques-uns qui nous ont faussé compagnie en route…

Antoine commença lentement l'appel. Il ne manquait personne, visiblement. Puis, toujours avec un sourire vissé aux lèvres, il les dirigea vers l'extérieur de la gare. Feliciano risqua un coup d'œil aux autres. Ils avaient visiblement tous entre quatorze et dix-sept ans, et ressemblaient pour la plupart, dans leur façon de s'habiller et de marcher, à ceux qui lui faisaient tant de mal toute l'année. Comme pour se protéger, il se serra un peu plus contre son frère. Celui-ci lui lança un regard, l'air de dire « Toi ! J'vais te remettre les idées droites dans le bus ! », qui ne le refroidit qu'à moitié.

Le petit groupe s'installa rapidement dans le bus, mais au lieu de se ruer sur le fond, comme tout adolescent, ils s'installèrent chacun seul ou en groupe de deux ou trois, le plus éloigné possible des autres. Visiblement la sociabilisation allait être difficile, pensa Antoine.

Les éducateurs se présentèrent rapidement. Il y avait Manu, un petit brun qui souriait bêtement, Jonathan, une grande perche châtain visiblement fatigué, et Pénélope, un petit bout de femme un peu intimidée, bien sûr accompagnés d'Antoine.

Mais bon, vu le peu d'attention que les adolescents leur donnaient, ils devaient déjà avoir oublié leurs noms.

Antoine soupira et se rassit à sa place au premier rang à côté de Jonathan, pendant que le bus sortait de la ville. Les jeunes se trouvaient tous au moins cinq rangs derrière lui, ce qui lui permit de sortir les dossiers de chacun pour savoir un peu plus ce qui les attendait cette année. De l'autre côté de l'allée, Pénélope lisait attentivement chacun de ces papiers, comme si elle tentait de mémoriser les habitudes et antécédents de tout le monde.

-Pénélope, c'est ta première année comme monitrice ? demanda Manu qui galérait avec tous les dossiers.

La brune sortit un petit son, entre le « haha » et le « euh », en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

-Disons que… J'ai animé des centres aérés… Et j'ai déjà animé une colo l'année dernière, mais, elle était… Comment dire ?

-Normale ? tenta Jonathan.

-Oui, enfin… je sais pas trop si ça se dit.

L'autre haussa les épaules, et répondit :

-On va pas se mentir. Regarde comment sont placés les gamins. Pour le moment, ils ne se connaissent pas, ils s'évitent. Mais ça peut dégénérer d'un instant à l'autre.

Pénélope le regardait, visiblement gênée. C'était pas tout à fait comme ça qu'elle voyait les choses.

-M'enfin, notre but, ajouta Manu, c'est que ces quatre semaines se passent le mieux possible et qu'on arrive à leur apprendre à s'aimer et respecter ! Je suis sûr qu'on arrivera tirer des choses de ces gosses.

La jeune femme lui sourit. Ca ressemblait un peu plus à l'idée qu'elle se faisait de son travail, ça.

Au milieu du bus, Romano regardait son frère, le dos collé à la fenêtre. Feliciano semblait être en proie au stress le plus total, raide comme un piquet, les yeux rivés sur ses genoux. Romano pouvait presque l'entendre prier.

-Oh, ducon.

Feliciano ne répondit pas.

-J'te parle !

Son frère tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait le visage décomposé et semblait prêt à fondre en larmes à tout instant.

-Eh. Feliciano. Pourquoi tu stresses ? Personne ne t'a rien fait. Personne ne te fera rien.

Bon, visiblement, ça s'arrangeait pas. Romano osa un léger coup d'œil au dessus des sièges pour voir s'il y en avait d'autres qui galéraient avec un pleurnichard. Le mec qui leur avait parlé à la gare parlait doucement à sa copine toute timide, trois rangs devant. Une fille pas trop loin, toute menue et toute bronzée, regardait tristement la route par la fenêtre. Mais sinon, les autres paraissaient plus ou moins neutres. Un garçon et deux filles, visiblement frère et sœurs, étaient tout au fond du bus un blond dont la tête ne revenait pas à Romano écoutait de la musique à côté d'un… adolescent ? En tout cas, il avait les cheveux  _blancs_ ; un autre blond aux cheveux longs parlait bas avec un autre avec des lunettes, qui était assis à côté de quelqu'un qui semblait être son frère, et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué au premier abord. Y'avait aussi un punk pas très engageant, un Japonais (ou un Chinois ? Il n'était pas doué pour différencier) droit comme un « I » plus à l'avant du bus –il le voyait grâce au Saint-Rétroviseur, Alléluia-, un mec qui dormait, une nana qui semblait être la plus jeune mais aussi la plus méchante. Enfin, il ne voyait presque que ceux derrière lui, et ils n'avaient pas franchement l'air sympathique. –C'est pour ça qu'ils sont ici remarque.

-Feliciano. T'avise pas de me coller pendant quatre semaines. Déjà que je supporte mal le fait qu'on nous ait envoyé ici, tu vas pas en remettre une couche.

Feliciano ne dit rien. Son frère lui parlait tout le temps comme ça.

Et c'est dans ce bus silencieux qu'ils arrivèrent tous au Camp pour Adolescents Difficiles d'Oricourt.


	2. Moi, j'adoooore les débuts de colo

Tout le monde était dans la cour, ouverte sur la route du petit village d'Oricourt. Ils tenaient leurs valises, leurs sacs, certains assis en train de se griller une clope, d'autres debout, attendant que ça passe. Les éducateurs se tenaient devant eux, une liste en main.

-Bon, eh bien, re-bonjour tout le monde ! fit Antoine, avec un grand sourire. Il est onze heures, on va vous rappeler le programme, vous présenter une ou deux autres personnes, et vous distribuer les canadiennes. Et merci d'éteindre vos cigarettes~.

Visiblement, tout le monde le regardait étrangement. Il leur parlait pas comme à des mômes de cinq ans pourtant, non ? En tout cas, pas un seul fit mine d'éteindre sa clope.

Jonathan tenta de rattraper le coup, en s'occupant du programme.

-Bon, vous le savez déjà, c'est parti pour quatre semaines. En premier, vous allez installer les tentes dans le paddock, pas loin. Cette semaine, on va se concentrer sur les activités de groupe, histoire qu'on apprenne à se connaître, et tout. Y'aura aussi un peu d'équitation, qu'on profite du fait qu'on soit dans un centre équestre tout de même. Les deux semaines qui suivent, on prendra un chariot bâché, deux chevaux, pour faire le tour de la Moselle. Tous les soirs, on s'arrête pour dormir dans un endroit différent, on sort les canadiennes et on rempile le lendemain ! Et enfin, la dernière semaine, on reste au centre et on se concentre à nouveau sur les activités de groupe, et les chevaux, pour pouvoir décerner un Galop aux plus méritants.

Bon, visiblement, ça n'enchantait pas grand monde. On peut pas les en blâmer, ils sont pas là par gaité de cœur. Y'avait beaucoup de chances que la plupart préfère les chevaux dans leur assiette qu'en-dessous d'eux.

Antoine reprit la parole, tentant d'être un peu plus persuasif cette fois.

-Maintenant les règles : Pas d'alcool, pas de drogue. Si j'en trouve, vous aurez de grosses emmerdes. Les cigarettes ne seront autorisées qu'à certains horaires, le premier qui fume sans autorisation se verra confisquer ses paquets.

C'était pas la peine de leur interdire de fumer, ils auraient le facteur « manque » en plus, et de toute façon, ils fumeraient quand même.

-Pas de bagarres, pas de sexe, tout ça, aussi, ajouta le directeur. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas ça, mais je vais vous faire la liste complète des règles et des différents horaires, afin que tout le monde soit bien d'accord.

Il passa les minutes suivantes à exposer leurs droits, devoirs et interdictions. Ca ne les motivait pas vraiment plus. Puis, il leur présenta Christophe et Camille. Christophe était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, gris, un peu gros et a l'air guirrelet. Pas Pédobear non plus –Enfin. Sait-on jamais, des fois que. Il était le propriétaire du centre, et c'était lui qui allait s'occuper d'eux pendant les deux semaines en chariot, avec son fils Simon. Camille, elle, était la monitrice du club même si le Camp était basé au club, les cours d'équitation des gens extérieurs continuaient, mais « elle se ferait un plaisir de leur faire faire du cheval en dehors de ses heures de cours ». Camille était souriante, et aimait visiblement vraiment les chevaux et les relations humaines.

Mais bon, ça ne les enthousiasmait pas beaucoup plus.

Histoire d'en finir un peu plus vite –disons, avant qu'il y en ait un qui craque-, Manu se dépêcha de leur donner la liste des tentes qu'ils avaient écrite dans le bus. Ils avaient essayé de garder ceux qui se connaissaient ensemble, et avaient rempli les trous avec des gens avec qui ils pourraient bien s'entendre. Mais bon, les jeunes adapteraient plus tard, si besoin est.

-Tente Une ! cria-t-il en désignant un petit tas bleu et orange à ses pieds. C'est celle des filles : Victoria, Lili, Elizaveta, Justine, Sion, Natalia et Ioulia~

Romano se permit d'analyser vite-fait les filles qui se dirigeaient une à une vers la tente –peut-être il y avait la future femme de sa vie ?

Victoria était la jeune fille toute menue et toute bronzée du bus. Elle portait une petite robe bleue, et souriait gentillement à tout le monde. Elle risque de se faire bouffer, pensa Romano, vu comment elle a l'air bonne poire. Et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle est ici.

Lili, qu'il avait vue à la gare, avançait en regardant ses pieds, très, très intimidée. Elle semblait au bord de la syncope.

Elizaveta, au contraire, marchait fière et droite dans son pantalon kaki. Si elle n'avait pas les cheveux aussi longs –et une paire de nichons-, Romano l'aurait volontiers prise pour un militaire, surtout quand elle prit la lourde canadienne et la mit sur son épaule en un mouvement, tout en répondant au gentil sourire de Victoria.

Justine semblait être une des plus vieilles. Elle devait avoir dix-sept, dix-huit ans, elle avec les cheveux blonds et mi-longs, était plutôt jolie, et glissa quelques mots à Elizaveta avec un accent un peu Belge.

Sion, elle, devait être la plus jeune, genre treize ou quatorze ans. Elle aussi avait une dégaine militaire, les épaules baissées par l'ennui et le pas lourd en prime, se grattant ses cheveux bruns frisés en bâillant, et ne portait aucun bijou, mis à part un pendentif en forme d'étoile de David autour du cou. C'était celle qui avait l'air détestable dans le bus, et ça s'était pas vraiment arrangé avec la route.

Natalia et Ioulia, les deux dernières, s'avancèrent en même temps. Romano ne savait pas qui était qui, mais en tout cas c'était les deux sœurs de la banquette. Une des deux était jeune, avec de longs cheveux blonds presque blancs retenus par un flot, habillée avec une jolie robe noire à dentelle. L'autre avait une de ces paires d'airbags ! C'est la seule chose qu'il remarqua, d'ailleurs.

-Ensuite… Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, Alfred et Kiku. Et, ah, Matthew.

Romano soupira. Il avait pas marqué sur la feuille qu'il voulait juste être appelé par son deuxième prénom ? Et en plus, il était avec le blond qui avait une tête qui ne lui revenait pas… En tout cas, ça l'arrangerait presque qu'il se mette à emmerder son frère. Ca lui donnerait une bonne raison de le frapper… -même s'il avait l'impression qu'il n'aurait aucune chance.

Les trois autres étaient les jumeaux à lunettes, et le Japonais (Chinois ?) coincé. Il sentait déjà qu'il allait bien s'amuser, ouaiiis… Quand est-ce qu'on rentre ?

La troisième tente était celle d'Heraklès, celui qui dormait dans le bus -et boreukudemer', pourquoi ses parents l'avaient appelé comme ça ?-, Berwald et Tino, qui avait l'air proches… un peu trop proches selon les modèles de Romano, Roderich, qui avait un teint blafard digne d'un geek, Feliks, un blond aux traits fins – Mais quel nom horrible-, Toris un gringalet brun, et Vash, le mec qui leur avait parlé à la gare, -et bordel de bon Dieu pourquoi ses parents aussi lui ont donné un prénom aussi stupide ?

Dans la dernière tente, il y avait le punk aux cheveux verts, Arthur. D'ailleurs, il avait aussi d'énoooormes sourcils. Gilbert –encore un pauvre gosse les parents se bourrent la gueule pour choisir les prénoms ou… ?- était le mec aux cheveux blancs. Francis, le blond aux cheveux longs, parlait activement avec tout le monde (comprendre : monologuait), et juste un jeune homme, sûrement Espagnol ou Portugais, lui répondait. D'ailleurs, quand l'Esportugais croisa le regard de l'Italien, il lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire dit « ravageur ». –A ce moment là, Romano se mit à comprendre son frère qui vivait dans la terreur, et se retint de justesse de se planquer derrière Feliciano-. Il y avait aussi un Chinois (Vietnamien ?) visiblement fatigué de vivre, et un autre, sûrement Russe vu son nez et sa taille impressionnante, qui souriait niaisement.

Les éducateurs les firent traverser l'écurie, les toiles de tente sur le dos. C'était un centre équestre plutôt petit et la décoration était visiblement sur le thème du Western. A droite, il y avait le bureau de la monitrice, et à gauche, la sellerie. Ensuite, il y avait quatre boxes sur à gauche, et trois à droite, tous plutôt grands et recouverts de paille. Les murs des boxes n'étaient pas faits de briques et de crépi, mais de bois irrégulier, et des espaces permettaient de voir d'un à l'autre en renforçant le style « Grand Ouest Américain ». Par contre, il n'y avait aucun cheval dedans.

Ils traversèrent rapidement l'écurie, et débouchèrent sur une petite cour donnant d'un côté vers une stabulation, toute aussi vide que les boxes, et de l'autre sur une grande carrière de sable. Et juste devant eux, une étendue d'herbe fermée par une clôture en bois.

-Voilà le paddock, expliqua Antoine. C'est ici qu'on va dormir. Bon, avant, c'était juste de l'herbe, mais ils ont installé ces clôtures l'année dernière pour sortir les chevaux un petit peu, sans avoir besoin de monter aux parcs. Ne vous inquiétez pas, y'aura pas de crottin, c'est nettoyé, les chevaux n'iront pas dedans non plus, par contre y'a les poules là-bas, dit-il en désignant une cabane plus loin.

Oh, ils tiraient une sale gueule… Ca risquait de péter, ne rien dire qui pourrait les contrarier. Leur détourner l'esprit du fait qu'ils se retrouvaient, contre leur gré, à devoir faire du camping avec des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas pendant quatre semaines, le tout entouré de chevaux et de poules. Vite, si possible.

Un bruit de chute coupa la torture mentale d'Antoine. Dans la carrière, deux chevaux étaient en liberté. Romano posa ses bagages pour les regarder –il n'avait que ça à faire, de toute façon. Le premier était « blanc bizarre très crade, ça fait du brun un peu propre quoi », vachement grand, et avançait en levant très haut les pattes, visiblement fier d'avoir fait tomber une des barres d'obstacles. L'autre était jaune-doré, les ch'veux et la queue blancs, plus petit et plus trapu, et avait la tête entre les planches de la clôture pour manger l'herbe du paddock.

-Qu'ils sont beaux ! fit une fille.

Romano se dit qu'ils devaient être plus beaux en steak, mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de comprendre les filles qui s'extasiaient devant un chat, un cheval ou un chiot. Ou pire, un bébé. C'est moche, ça crie et ça pue, un bébé. Il fait même pas la cuisine. Et tu peux pas le manger, ni le mettre au congélateur, sous peine de faire la Une des journaux.

-Oh, oui, on en mangerait, fit un garçon quelque part.

Bon, il savait pas qui c'était, mais lui, ça allait être son copain.

-Comment il s'appelle, le blanc ? demanda Alfred à Camille.

-Elle n'est pas blanche, elle est grise.

-Mais je jurerais qu'en dessous de sa boue, elle est blanche, maugréa le blond en regardant attentivement la jument.

-Eh non, regarde, elle a la peau du naseau grise et les yeux tous noirs. En plus, ses poils sont un peu pommelés de gris. Par contre, c'est tout aussi salissant. Elle est toujours toute crade. Ah, et elle s'appelle Daphné.

-Elle est super belle… On dirait une Andalouse, dit Justine en s'appuyant contre la rambarde de la carrière.

Antonio, près de Romano, frappa son poing dans sa main avec un air parfaitement stupide collé au visage.

-Ah, mais si elle est Espagnole, c'est normal que tu la trouves belle ! Tout ce qui vient d'Espagne est beau. Comme moi.

Esportugais –ortugais +agnol.

-L'autre, il est vieux c'est ça ? demanda à nouveau Alfred.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? répondit Camille, de la tristesse plein la voix.

-Ben, il a les cheveux et la queue blancs…

Bon, à la vue du silence encore pire que d'habitude, Romano nota ça dans un coin de son esprit. C'est pas « cheveux ». Son frère lui avait dit comment ça s'appelait –à l'époque où il parlait-… euh… c'était…

-C'est des crins, tête de bite.

Voilà, des crins. Bon, c'était pas son frère qui venait de parler –ça serait trop beau-, mais quelqu'un inconnu dans un endroit inconnu. Même que si ça se trouvait, c'était juste son inconscient qui venait de lui parler, à lui, dans sa tête, et…

-Et puis, si c'est blanc, c'est comme ça, c'est parce que sa robe est palomino…

-He ? Mais il a pas de robe !

Alfred tirait une gueule assez abominable, signe qu'il devait ne rien comprendre. En tout cas, c'est faramineux de voir à quel point il était con. Enfin, Romano pensait ça, mais il s'y connaissait pas beaucoup plus. –Au moins, il fermait sa gueule.

-Vous… vous devriez peut-être installer les tentes… proposa Pénélope, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

Visiblement, c'a suffit à les détourner d'Alfred (renommé : abruti notoire), pour les faire rentrer dans le paddock et commencer à installer les tentes.


	3. Les colos, c'est convivial, con surtout

Pénélope, entourée des filles, fit un petit « haha-euh » en voyant la notice d'installation. Une feuille tellement vieille et délavée qu'on n'arrivait plus la lire.

-Vous savez monter une tente ? demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

Les filles hochèrent négativement la tête. Elizaveta, elle, remonta ses manches, claqua les mains, et se mit au travail, un peu aidée par Sion.

-Les filles ont l'air de se démerder, fit Manu aux garçons de la tente 2. Perso, j'ai jamais réussi à monter ces tentes à la con.

-Haha, mais c'est parce que vous avez jamais eu un héros comme moi dans l'équipe ! cria Alfred, qui ne s'était visiblement pas assez tapé l'affiche.

Manu arqua un sourcil, avant de lui dire de mener les opérations, chose que le blond s'empressa de faire. Romano sortit un magnifique : « Pouuuh… », et fit signe à son frère de venir l'aider à installer le tapis de sol.

Dans le groupe numéro 3, l'affaire fut réglée en cinq minutes, chrono. Vash s'était mis en mode « scout », et avait tout installé tout seul, demandant juste de l'aide pour tenir les mâts et installer les sardines – « Mais pas comme ça, les sardines ! A 45°, dans le sens inverse de cette putain de tente, bordel ! », sous l'œil impressionné et les applaudissements tempérés du calme Jonathan.

Ne parlons pas de la tente 4. Merci.

Tout ce qu'on peut en dire, c'est que Francis, fier de son œuvre, regardait avec amour un amas de toiles, sardines et mâts avant qu'un coup de vent n'emporte tout.

Le reste du groupe s'occupa de tout réinstaller, en envoyant Francis plus loin.

Roderich s'était assis devant leur belle tente orange et bleue tout bien montée et toute jolie, à côté des autres membres de son groupe, bien que personne ne disait un mot. Lui était occupé à regarder autour de lui, quand une scène attira son regard.

-Trois, deux…

-Hein ? fit Vash.

\- Zéro.

Un peu plus loin, Elizaveta, occupée à fixer le double-toit de la tente, se retourna d'un coup et balança dans son élan un superbe coup de pied circulaire dans les côtes de Francis, juste derrière elle.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu étais en train de faire ? hurla-t-elle au blond, plié en deux par terre.

Il ne répondit pas, occupé à tousser. Sion agita sa main avec un petit sourire. Ca avait dû faire un mal de chien ! Pénélope s'approcha pour tenter de calmer le jeu, mais Elizaveta criait trop pour l'entendre.

-Ecoute-moi bien, sale abruti blond. Aussi longtemps que je serais ici, ne t'avise plus de faire ça, compris ? On des filles, pas du gibier, alors tes petites remarques à propos d'une ou de l'autre tu te les gardes, et tes mains baladeuses aussi !

Arthur prit une mine horrifiée, et dit, à personne en particulier :

-Oh le con. On lui avait bien dit d'aller cueillir du gazon.

Roderich, le plus calmement du monde, regardait Elizaveta traiter Francis de tous les noms, pendant que tous les autres étaient interloqués.

-Pourquoi t'es si calme ? lui demanda Vash.

-Oh… je suis habitué. Le jour où elle a remarqué le dossier de porno sur mon ordi, elle m'a fracassé le crâne avec une poêle à frire.

-Je vois… Moi, quand elle l'a vu, Lili s'est contentée de pleurer.

Finalement, Antoine calma Elizaveta, et la prit à part. Visiblement, elle tentait d'expliquer pourquoi elle l'avait fracassé à terre avec de grands gestes et en criant, ce qui peut gêner à la compréhension.

Yao attacha une sardine, et dit, à personne en particulier :

-C'est une violente celle-là, quand même…

Roderich, à la tente d'à côté, haussa les épaules et répondit :

-Elle est toujours comme ça, quand il s'agit de droits de la femme, de pornographie, ou de trucs du genre. Par contre, je crois que sa seule passion dans la vie c'est de caser des mecs ensembles.

-Je parlais de cette sardine de merde qui s'est plantée dans ma main au lieu de du par terre, mais tu dois avoir raison.

Roderich haussa les épaules, et se remit à compter le nombre de brins d'herbes… A raison d' _x_  brins sur une surface de 10 cm², et sachant qu'il s'amusait à calculer le nombre sur une aire de 3,82 mètres de longueur sur 1,76 de largeur, on atteignait  _x_ (6723,2) brins. Maintenant, il manquait plus qu'au brun que le travail ingrat de compter combien il y avait de gazon sur 10 cm². C'est dire s'il s'ennuyait. Mais bon. C'était une façon comme une autre d'ignorer l'atmosphère lourde et pesante juste coupée par des questions polies et obligées.

Dans la tente d'à côté, Feliciano tira légèrement le T-shirt de son frère, en montrant le cadavre de Francis.

-Il est mort ?

Romano se contenta de lui répondre, en plantant une sardine :

-Oui. D'ailleurs, je l'ai entendue dire que tu étais le prochain sur la liste.

Feliciano était au bord des larmes. Son frère le regarda, avec un sourire goguenard. Qu'est-ce qu'il adorait le faire chier !

-Ne t'inquiète pas !

Oh. L'abruti notoire. De qui il se mêle ?

-Si cette berserk tente d'exploser le crâne de l'un d'entre nous, MOI, le HEROS, et mon acolyte-inutile-de-l'ombre…

Matthew fit un petit coucou derrière lui.

-Nous vous sauverons ! Haha !

C'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide, imbécile, sot, butor, aberrant, déséquilibré, borné, limité, absurde, ridicule, détraqué, bouffon, nigaud, blond, benêt, bête et con.

Mais visiblement, c'a suffit à enchanter Feliciano.

Romano s'assit dans l'herbe en soupirant. Son jumeau discutait activement avec l'abruti notoire. Oui. Activement. En tout cas, il montrait qu'il l'écoutait déblatérer ses conneries et souriait.

Un petit sourire s'accrocha aux lèvres du brun. C'était un bon début. Comme ça, il aurait plus son frère sur le dos. Peut-être même qu'il redeviendrait le stupide vermisseau criant comme avant, et qu'il ne le ferait plus chier de retour chez eux ! Mais pour l'heure, il se tourna vers les deux autres camarades de tente. Le Japonais (Chinois ?) était en pleine observation des gens, et l'autre, le blond, l'Allemand, l' _Aryen,_  jouait son rôle de gros bras en vérifiant si la tente tenait debout.

-Il faudrait peut-être installer les affaires, non ? demanda Ludwig.

-C'est justement ce que j'allais proposer ! gueula l'abruti notoire, le pouce levé.

Ludwig se mordit la lèvre, mais ne dit rien. Alfred se contenta de planer heureusement vers la tente, son sac sur le dos.

Les affaires furent rapidement installées dans toutes les tentes (« Merde, j'ai oublié mon tapis de sol ! » « PUTAIN J'AI PRIS LE SAC DE COUCHAGE ROSE DE MA SŒUR AH MAH GAD JE VA MOURIR. ARU. » « Et bah soit content, moi j'ai oublié le mien » « T'ras qu'à partager 'vec moi, T'no. » « J'ai faim.» « Quelqu'un a vu un oreiller ? Y'a du Yullen d'un côté et du Style de l'autre… Bien sûr c'est deux images NC-17. » « Et c'est sensé être quoi ? » « Laisse. Tu ne veux pas savoir. »), et le repas servi. Pénélope et Jonathan étaient partis quelques minutes plus tôt réchauffer du cassoulet. Qui allait sûrement être la base de leur alimentation. Pour quatre putains de semaines. Enfin, avec un peu de chance, y'aura des pâtes ou une sublime jardinière de légume en conserve. –C'est ça, le camping ? C'est ça, le camping.

* * *

Toujours est-il que quand les deux éducateurs revinrent avec leurs casseroles de cassoulet, tout le monde fut heureux. Les pauvres gosses, ils avaient rien bouffé depuis ce matin. Pour ceux qui avaient prit un petit-déj parce que 1) Ils avaient faim 2) Ils ont compris que le petit-déj' était fait pour manger 3) Ils avaient profité des dernières tartines de Nutella qu'ils pourraient sûrement manger en quatre semaines de mes deux.

Donc ils étaient tous assis autour des quelques tables en bois pliantes installées à côté des tentes, leurs mignonnes petites assiettes de camping avec leurs mignons petits couverts de camping et leurs mignons petits verres de camping, posés dans le mignon petit espace dont ils disposaient –mis à part Justine, qui pour ne pas faire comme tout le monde avait des trucs jetables, ce dont certains, surtout Romano, ricanèrent ouvertement. Et puis, notons aussi Yao, qui avait embarqué le service de table Wainx de sa sœur.

Mis à part ça, le repas fut silencieux. –Et relativement court, dans la mesure où ceux qui trouvaient ça comestible c'étaient dépêchés d'ingurgiter avant de changer d'avis et que les autres regardait leur assiette en attendant patiemment que ça se transforme en côte de bœuf avec des patates.

-Au fait, les jeunes… commença Antoine. A partir de ce soir, c'est vous qui ferrez à manger.

Grognement de mécontentement.

-Et aussi, y'en a deux qui, tous les soirs, s'occuperont de nourrir les chevaux, les autres bêtes et les  _poules_. Je propose qu'on fasse tout de suite les groupes pour cette semaine…

Bon, visiblement, les  _poules_  ne les enchantaient pas vraiment.

Finalement, les groupes furent tirés au sort. Kiku et Elizaveta s'occuperaient du dîner, et Alfred et Heraklès de nourrir les bestioles. Comme quasiment tous les pohneys et chevaux étaient au parc, ils se « contenteraient » des lapins, des  _poule_ s, des canassons encore au club, des ânes, et de Géraldine. Géraldine –Gégé pour les intimes- était la petite chèvre grise qui se baladait en liberté dans le centre, avec les chiens, et qui avait la sale manie de foncer dans les gens avec ses deux minuscules cornes. Ca ne ferait pas mal, si elle n'était pas aussi large que longue. Honnêtement, avec ses deux énormes boules de graisse de chaque côté du bide, qui ballotaient dès qu'elle trottait, elle faisait peine à voir –jusqu'à ce que cette saloperie t'écrase le pied, j'entends.

Après avoir terminé de manger, Manu regarda tous les petits colons perdus, qui le zieutaient avec insistance, leurs assiettes encore devant eux. Manu leur fit un sourire stupide, et leur désigna, derrière eux, deux bassines d'eau, histoire de faire la vaisselle.

Tout le monde s'y dirigea en râlant, se battant pour avoir un peu de place et en finir vite.

Justine regardait fixement Romano, parfaitement amorphe. Bah, pourquoi ? Romano se savait parfaitement irrésistible, mais tout de même… Puis, tout à coup, elle fit un véritable sourire de slasher, en jetant son assiette, ses couverts, et son verre à la poubelle. Romano, lui galérait à décrocher ses pauvres haricots de son assiette.

Bon, il ne se moquerait plus de Justine.

* * *

Les monos les firent se mettre en rond, tous debout, dès que la table fut débarrassée. Donc il y avait, au milieu de la carrière -avec encore les deux canassons dedans-, une vingtaine d'adolescents, raides comme la justice, attendant que ça passe.

-Bon, c'est pas tout que, fit Jonathan. Mais malgré tout, vous ne vous connaissez pas encore, alors je propose un petit jeu afin d'apprendre à se connaître.

Ouais. Et, quand est-ce qu'on rentre ?

-Donc, mettez-vous en rond, selon votre prénom ! Les « A » ici, là les « Z », s'il y en a.

Personne ne bouge.

-Hey, vous pensez quand même pas qu'on va vous placer ? gueula le mono. Le but du truc, c'est que vous posiez des questions.

Romano entendit Feliciano babiller à côté de lui. 'Tin, il allait pas commencer à chigner ?

Finalement, tout le monde fut plus ou moins placé au bout de cinq minutes.

-Bon, bah maintenant, vous vous avancez au milieu, vous dites votre nom et vous imitez un animal dont le nom commence par la première lettre du vôtre~

Honnêtement, il aurait dit de danser tout nu il aurait eu le même effet. A savoir, que seuls Francis, Alfred, Feliks, Gilbert et Antonio trouvaient cette idée géniale.

Au bout du compte, ils eurent droit, entre autres, à un aigle royal d'Alfred, un effrayant Bisounours de Berwald, un magnifique escargot pour Elizaveta, qui s'est retrouvée pleine de sable, un ridicule kangourou de Kiku, une syncope de Lily, un caméléon de Matthew –du moins, c'est l'impression qu'ils ont eu- et une vache de Vash. Bon, après, dans la mesure ou les trois-quarts ne jouèrent pas le jeu ou se contentaient de citer le nom d'une bestiole, Jonathan se dit qu'il avait peut-être exagéré pour un premier tour.

Résultat, ils se contentèrent de se classer en rond selon l'âge, le département, le pays d'origine, les hobbies, le plat préféré et le nombre de frères et sœurs. Au bout de la douzième ronde, Francis, en bon Français qu'il était, s'assit par terre en clamant la grève –quelques-uns le suivirent, au bout du rouleau, ils n'en pouvaient plus.

N'empêche, pensa Romano en dessinant une madame toute nue dans le sable, ce jeu stupide lui avait permis de connaître deux-trois infos inutiles. Comme le fait qu'Heraklès était grec, ce qui le cataloguait comme « Pédé » et excusait encore moins son prénom, que le Japonais (Chinois ?) était Japonais et le Vietnamien (Chinois ?) était Chinois, qu'un nombre incroyable de personnes avait comme seul hobby de dormir ou manger, que son frère osait préférer la napolitaine à la carbonara, et qu'ils étaient de loin les premiers en termes de frères et sœurs, juste talonnés par Yao. Ah oui, et que Miss Airbag leur en avait mit plein la vue quand elle s'était étalée sur le sable.

Pendant qu'il fignolait les détails de sa madame tounu, sous l'œil intéressé de Francis, Romano se prit un grand coup à l'arrière du crâne, le faisant déraper et censurant son joli dessin. Enervé, l'Italien se retourna pour voir qui avait osé lui faire cet affront –regrettant immédiatement son geste au cas où il s'agissait de la folle de ce matin-, mais ne vit que le « vieux » canasson. Qui lui avait fait un joli shampooing bave + herbe à moitié bouffée au passage.

Liste des choses que Romano détestait [Mise à jour terminée] : Les Allemands Les gens de droite Son frère Les roux Les canassons.

-Haha, Kenzo t'aime bien, fit Camille, qui venait récupérer les deux chevaux, licols en main.

Romano grogna. Il ne voulait pas que les canassons  _l'aiment bien,_ et en plus tout le monde était en train de se payer sa tronche. Et Kenzo c'était super moche comme nom pour un pohney, en plus. Un pohney, ça s'appelle Cannelle, Vanille, Réglisse, Joly Jumper, Tonnerre ou Chou Rouge mais PAS Kenzo.

Plusieurs filles s'en allèrent aider Camille à attraper les bestiaux pour leur mettre les licols. Les autres attendaient. Ils attendaient beaucoup, dans cette colo. Peut-être que s'ils attendaient comme ça, les quatre semaines paraîtront quatre jours. Ou mois. Faudrait peut-être en étudier la portée philosophique. Là, Romano était chaud, rien ne pouvait le déconcen…

-Hey, ça vous dirait un foot ?

Ouééé.

* * *

-Ouais, mais c'est dégueulasse ! Comment vouliez-vous qu'on gagne ? On avait un Français dans l'équipe ! Et vous, vous aviez deux Allemands, deux Italiens et un Espagnol !

-Arrête de râler, Punk… c'est pas à cause de moi si on a perdu. Si l'autre abruti notoire n'avait pas fait une remontée de terrain la balle en main à plaquer tout ce qui bouge, on aurait eu une chance.

-Une chance ? Une CHANCE ? Mais merde, bouffeur de grenouilles, on était déjà à 7-0 à ce moment là ! Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça, l'Amerloque ?

-Bah… J'ai joué au foot… C'est vous qui jouiez comme des teubés, on se serait cru au soccer !

-Mais toi, va te faire tuber ! Merde ! On s'est bouffé une barrette à 0 en FOOT, putain ! On a dû passer sous les palissades avec vos conneries !

Francis se gratta le crâne. Il criait beaucoup, cet Anglais. Mais il devait avouer que se taper une barrette à 0 en baby-foot, c'était pitoyable, alors en foot... –En fait, après réflexion, Francis se rendit compte que c'était impossible vu qu'il n'y avait pas de barrette de points. Ils venaient de se faire baiser la gueule.

-En plus, il manquait un joueur dans notre équipe !

-Non, on était le même nombre… murmura Matthew.

Romano ricana. Après 4 parties, toutes finies par un passage obligé sous les barrières de la carrière, ces abrutis d'en face s'étaient enfin avoués vaincus. Et en plus, son frère avait joué. C'était déjà un petit plus –même si ça ne comptait pas vraiment, dès qu'on parle de foot son frère accourt.

-Hey, c'est qui, encore, Alfred ? demanda Jonathan qui arrivait du centre.

-On a besoin d'un héros ?

-Oui, le héros, les bestiaux ont faim, là, alors comme le tirage au sort est roi, tu t'y colles. Et, Heraklès, c'est qui ?

-Un héros, un vrai, non ? proposa quelqu'un.

Jonathan marmonna en réponse un :

-Ouais, sûrement… Faut qu'il y aille aussi. Trouvez-le-moi, siouplé…

-Ma mère elle veut pas.

-C'est contre ma religion.

-J'attends un signe des extra-terrestres.

-Je suis en train de m'enraciner, ça me ferait chier de devoir recommencer.

-Je peux pas, j'ai mes règles aujourd'hui.

-Perdu, t'es un mec.

-On s'en fout, non ?

Au final, Jonathan laissa les garçons à leurs questions existentielles et trouva Heraklès tout seul, comme un grand. Il faisait la sieste sous un arbre, avec la moitié des chats du village autour de lui.


	4. Un chariot, un con et du Goulgousch

-Vous pensez quoi de l'ambiance ?

-L'ambiance ? Honnêtement, c'est aussi tendu qu'un string taille S sur Maïté.

La réponse de Manu n'avait même pas étonné Antoine. D'une part, parce que c'était quand même Manu, adepte des comparaisons foireuses, et d'autre part, parce que c'était la meilleure (pire ?) métaphore qu'on puisse trouver.

La porte du gîte où ils se trouvaient, donnant sur la cour du club, s'ouvrit sur Jonathan.

-J'ai envoyé les tirés au sort chez Camille, elle leur explique tout pour nourrir les bestioles. Et Kiku et Elizabeta devraient pas tarder pour le repas de ce soir.

-Ils étaient un peu plus bavards que tout à l'heure ? demanda Pénélope.

-Ouais… Là, la moitié des mecs revenait d'un foot. Et les filles, elles zonaient autour de la balançoire mais y'en a quelques-uns qui préfèrent visiblement être tout seuls.

-Comme le grand et le p'tit blond ? demanda Manu en sirotant son café avec une  _paille_.

-He ?

-Bah, tu sais… Le grand aux lunettes qui te fait chier dans ton froc rien qu'en croisant ton regard, et son pote le p'tit qui a l'air prêt à donner tout ses cadeaux de Noël aux petits enfants qui meurent de faim...

-Mais mon grand, tu t'es pas amélioré tu fais vraiment des comparaisons foireuses…, maugréa Jonathan.

Manu haussa les épaules. Ils devaient le savoir, à force, non, qu'il était merdique pour se souvenir des prénoms et préférait les surnoms, euh… « affectifs ». Jonathan haussa les épaules et se servit les quelques gouttes qu'il restait dans la cafetière en râlant.

-Ouais, y'a eux… Y'a aussi la « gamine à la tête de méchante », le « Japonais/Chinois qui est au final Japonais », le « blond qui a l'air d'avoir une mitraillette à la place des yeux » et la « p'tite mignonne qui a l'air de manger des enfants au petit déjeuner ».

-Ouah ! Tu te souviens de tous les surnoms que je leur avais donnés ?

-A mon grand malheur…

-Bon, les gars, on est pas ici pour débattre des surnoms, merde ! les coupa Antoine. On est là pour parler du programme éducatif et du moyen d'améliorer l'ambiance… Des idées ?

Manu leva la main avec un sourire de trisomique.

-Quand j'ai dit « des idées », le « potable » était sous-entendu, Manu.

Manu baissa la main avec une grimace de trisomique.

Mais bon, personne d'autre n'avait d'idée, et Antoine déplia donc de sa poche une longue, longue liste de propositions. Ils allaient en avoir pour longtemps.

* * *

-Kiku ! Coupe les tomates en tranches plus fines ! Et t'aurais pas vu l'huile et le poivre ? En plus ce couteau de merde est aiguisé comme j'sais pas quoi ! Y'a pas une pierre à aiguiser dans le coin ? geigna Elizaveta à une vitesse assez alarmante.

-Euh… Encore une fois ?

-Mmh… T'as pas compris c'que j'ai dit ? Quel moment ?

-A peu près tout, je pense.

Elizaveta maugréa un « on verra ça plus tard » et alla demander aux monos, dans le salon du gîte, s'il y avait pas une pierre à aiguiser dans le coin, et si par hasard y'avait des allergiques au paprika –sait-on jamais des fois que peut être quelqu'un ne pourrait pas manger leur sublime Goulasch au Riz Cantonnais™.

Kiku, lui, s'était plongé dans le découpage des carottes. Et là, c'est le drame. Un cube de carotte était plus gros que ses congénères. Mais on s'en fout. C'est pour bouffer, pas pour exposer à Pompidou.

-Hey, Kiku ! Pourquoi tu me regardes comme un alien à chaque fois que je parle ? demanda Elizaveta qui était revenue entre-temps, et aiguisait avec un sourire malsain son couteau à viande.

Kiku eu un petit temps de réflexion, et répondit :

-Tu parles trop rapidement. Je… comprendre assez mal la Français.

-C'est vrai ? T'es Japonais, non ? T'es ici depuis combien de temps ? Et pourquoi ? T'as pas des dôjinshis yaoi qui traînent ?

-Ca fera depuis mars. Parce que… mon père… a… reçu ? du travail. Et, je n'ai pas de dôjinshis sur moi, non…

-Tu parles quand même bien français, dit la jeune fille en évaluant la lame. Moi aussi, je viens d'un autre pays, tu sais ? Mais je suis ici depuis que j'ai quatre ans, alors j'ai perdu mon mignon petit accent Hongrois, et j'ai du mal quand je parle à des Magyars.

Kiku avait bien du mal à imaginer un « mignon petit accent Hongrois » -après tout, pour une obscure raison, dans son crâne, Europe de l'Est = gros bourrins avec putain d'accent de gros bourrin-, et n'avait par contre aucune idée de ce que pouvait seulement tenter de faire semblant d'être un  _Madiar_. Peut-être un Pokémon. Enfin, il avait encore deux secondes pour décider de ce qu'il allait répondre, le traduire, et le dire, histoire de garder son air poli avant qu'Elizaveta ne lui demande s'il avait compris. Honnêtement, il avait mal au crâne et pas spécialement envie de l'entendre parler de Pokémons avec sa voix haut perchée, le choix de sa phrase fut donc vite-fait, d'autant plus que ça sauverait le repas.

-Ca m'a l'air inté… Euh, ton goulasch n'est pas broulant ?

-Brou… ? Oh putain ! cria Elizaveta en sautant sur sa casserole de goulasch qui commençait à cramer et touillant tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour empêcher la nourriture d'accrocher.

Finalement, elle resta scotchée à sa marmite le reste de la préparation du repas, ne disant plus un mot tellement elle était concentrée sur son goulasch.

[PWNAGE BY HONDA, MISE A JOUR TERMINEE] Kiku 563, Reste du Monde 6.

* * *

-Alors, vous avez compris ? Vous me remplissez deux poubelles de foin pour chaque cheval en box –sauf le plus petit, tout à droite il n'en a besoin que d'une, vous trompez pas-, et vous les remplissez bien, et ensuite vous pouvez les transporter par trois ou quatre avec le chariot vers la deuxième écurie où ils sont, faut sortir et traverser la cour. Pour la chèvre, les  _poules_ et les lapins, les différents aliments sont juste là, chacun a un doseur avec le nombre de ration qu'il faut leur donner. Je m'occupe des cochons et de l'âne. Capiche ?

Alfred avait un regard tout aussi vague que celui d'Heraklès, mais sans le symptôme « fatigue continuelle ».

-Oui madaaame…

Camille haussa les épaules en faisant demi-tour, et lançant un « j'vous aiderai s'il faut » et sortit de la grange, qui était accolée à l'écurie. Alfred regarda avec dépit l'énorme round baller de foin devant lui, sa minuscule fourche, les quatre poubelles démesurées et Heraklès qui s'était endormi dans la paille. C'était pas très motivant. Mais les animaux avaient besoin de lui ! Il était le seul habilité à leur sauver la vie en leur donnant de la nourriture ! Tout à fait digne d'un héros !

Non, c'était pas très motivant. En plus, pensa-t-il en regardant autour de lui, il allait devoir tout trimballer avec un putain de cha…

Non. Le MEILLEUR chariot qu'il avait jamais vu. Un putain de plateau à deux roues et avec un putain de truc pour le pousser. D'un rouge pétant, comme s'il venait tout juste d'être peint. Un truc qui valait toutes les courses en caddie du monde. En plus, il roulait trop bien ! Après avoir testé le tour de la grange avec ce qui allait devenir la meilleure Batmobile de tous les temps, remplir les poubelles de foin était devenu beaucoup plus motivant. D'autant plus qu'il avait réussi à réveiller le brun en lui tombant dessus – il avait pas calculé son virage-, et qu'Heraklès s'occupait… hum, « activement » de bien tasser le foin dans les poubelles.

Il allait pouvoir sortir sa Nalfredmobile diouhooor ! Son putain de véhicule qu'il lui manquait, le dernier élément de sa panoplie : une voiture de Héros !

* * *

-On se fait chier… meugla quelqu'un.

Oui, ils se faisaient chier. Vash explorait au loin, Roderich tentait de trouver du réseau, Francis était allongé et jaugeait les filles avec Antonio et Gilbert, Berwald et Tino parlaient avec… qui ? Bref, certains comataient quelque part en attendant que ça passe et les derniers étaient en train de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

Super passionnant, quand même.

-Vous connaissez celle de Julie, Laure, Marie et Cécile à Liverpool ?

-Non.

-Moi non plus.

-Pourquoi tu la racontes alors ?

-Je sais pas. Elle m'avait l'air craignos.

Vive le blanc, vive le blanc…

-Dîtes-moi un truc drôle.

-Haha. Haha, c'est drôle.

-…

Romano se concentra sur le brin d'herbe devant lui. S'il en mangeait un peu, il allait mourir ? Peut-être pas… Mais il avait l'air craignos, ce brin d'herbe. Peut-être que s'il l'ouvrait pour garder que la partie blanche à l'intérieur…

-Youhoooooou !

Le cri les fit tous sursauter.

-C'était QUOI ça ?

Ca, c'était Alfred sur la Nalfredmobile. Avec Heraklès endormi sur le foin. En train de déraper comme des malades sur la route, devant le club, direction la deuxième écurie juste à côté. De là où ils étaient, ils avaient une putain de vue à travers la grande écurie.

-… C'est quand mon tour pour nourrir les trucs ? fit Gilbert.

-Trop bien ! Le tirage au sort a dit que demain c'est moi ! cria Tino.

-Tu vas t'bl'sser s'tu fais com'lui, T'no.

* * *

-Euh… fit Elizaveta en continuant d'agiter son goulasch pour tenter de lui sauver la vie.

-Mmh ?

-C'est pas que je suis folle –je pense-, mais je dois bien avouer que ça commence à me stresser. Ca fait trois fois que je vois passer l'abruti notoire et le Grec à fond la caisse sur un chariot de merde, parfois accompagnés de poubelles. C'est grave ?

Kiku s'arrêta trente secondes. S'il avait bien compris ce qu'il avait compris, oui, c'était grave. Mais…

-… Ton goulasch.

* * *

Finalement, le goulasch survécut. Le riz cantonais aussi. Même que tout le monde termina son assiette. Le fait que ce soit Elizaveta qui les ait préparés aidait beaucoup, il faut avouer. Le fait qu'elle ait encore une poêle à frire en main aussi. Et le regard qu'elle lança à Sion qui avait soudainement arrêté de manger en trouvant un lardon dans son assiette persuada les derniers à ne laisser  _absolument_  rien.

Elizaveta semblait intransigeante sur le gaspillage de nourriture. Et les « Mais merde, c'est tamè, j'vais pas bouffer ça ! Déjà que je fais l'effort de graille' tarèf ! » ne changeaient rien au regard de tueur. Et Victoria et Roderich en profitèrent pour jeter discrètement leur viande aux trois chiens du club.

Romano était totalement crevé. Nase, mort, exténué, hors service, éreinté. Au point qu'il faillit s'endormir en lavant son assiette, et qu'il se laissa aller à écouter les conversations des autres.

-Tu vois le blond là-bas ? fit le mec aux cheveux blancs en nettoyant ses couverts.

-Le grand, avec le haut noir ? répondit l'Espagnol.

-C'est mon cousin mais on n'est pas dans la même tente parce qu'il a répété quinze fois aux monos qu'il refusait catégoriquement de me supporter toute la nuit en plus de toute la journée.

Bah, putain, Romano plaignait ses camarades de tente. Peut-être qu'il parlait, ronflait, ou se levait en dormant… Ou qu'il prenait toute la place, ou…

-Fratello… Je pense qu'elle est assez propre ton assiette… chuchota Feliciano.

Romano tapa un fixe à son assiette impeccable, balança ses couverts et son verre dedans, les jeta dans son sac à dos et partit dans sa tente histoire de dormir.

-… Quelle chochotte, il est 21 heures… dit Manu aux monos.

-Oui, enfin bon Manu, on se passera de tes commentaires, dit Jonathan. J'te rappelle que tu te coucherais pas beaucoup plus tard si on n'avait pas les réunions le soir… De toute façon, tout le monde est mort, là.

-Tu crois ? Attends, je teste… Hey, tout le monde ! Qui est motivé pour un cache-cache dans les champs ?

Alfred leva la main. Gilbert leva la main, mais moins.

-Ah ouais, ils sont morts.

* * *

Feliciano se glissa dans la tente une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir aidé Pénélope à tout ranger avec Matthew et Lily. Les autres étaient encore dehors, mais venaient au compte-goutte dans les tentes. L'Italien se glissa dans le sac de couchage à côté de celui de son frère, qui était mit au milieu de la tente. Matthew le suivait, et s'installa dans son sac au fond de la tente, juste à côté de Kiku qui s'était déjà endormi. Feliciano lui souhaita bonne nuit, et se laissa divaguer, à moitié endormi. Ca n'allait pas être si terrible, quatre semaines, si ?

 


	5. Les pohneys, c'pas cool du tout

Le réveil fut dur. Dès six heures moins le quart, le soleil tapait déjà assez pour réveiller pas mal de colons. Une des filles cria, dans la tente d'à côté, sûrement à cause des limaces qui grimpaient la paroi de la tente, à l'extérieur. Ludwig sortit un livre de son sac. Il faisait assez jour pour lire correctement. Sa montre indiquait six heures trois. Les monos avaient dit qu'ils se lèveraient entre sept heures et huit heures. Le blond soupira. S'il se réveillait aussi tôt tous les matins, il n'aurait vite plus rien à lire.

La tente était silencieuse. Non, ça c'était une boutade. Alfred et Romano ronflaient comme des porcs. Ludwig se demanda comment il avait seulement réussi à s'endormir la veille. En plus, il entendait d'autres ronflements, venant des tentes d'à côté. Comment ils faisaient pour aussi bien dormir ? Personnellement, il avait le dos complètement explosé.

Kiku se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, et hocha la tête pour saluer Ludwig. Il se recoucha ensuite, attendant que ça passe.

Mis à part ce petit intermède, ce fut les cinquante-sept minutes les plus longues de la vie de Ludwig. Sans compter les cours de français, j'entends.

Sur le coup des sept heures, un portable sonna faiblement dans la tente des moniteurs. Quelqu'un l'éteignit, et ils entendirent la tente s'ouvrir. Aussitôt le pied posé dehors, Jonathan était encerclé par les adolescents déjà parfaitement réveillés.

\- Les lève-tôt à la recherche du petit-dèj' ? Allez chercher ce qu'il faut dans le gîte. Je vais acheter le pain.

Le moniteur parti dans la camionnette, les lève-tôt partirent à la recherche d'un pot de Nutella dans le gîte. Sion trouva tout un stock de confitures à des goûts trop bizarres pour la majorité urbaine (« Coings ? Kézako ? » « Hey ! Cerise Rhubarbe Cannelle ! » « J'ai Menthe Cassis-Myrtille. » « C'est quoi la différence entre cassis et myrtille de tout façon ? » « … Confiote de lait. Okay. » « Regardez ce stock de Mirabelle et Quetsches ! »), et Natalia trouva la réserve d'alcool derrière le frigo. Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait derrière le frigo ? Aucune idée, et je ne veux pas savoir.

\- Je propose qu'on y touche qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Genre, un jour où on se fait chier. On n'en parle à personne.

Tout le monde approuva Yao. Toris aida Natalia à remettre le frigo en place, pendant que Kiku en sortait le beurre et le lait.

Finalement, Matthew trouva le stock de Nutella. On en prit trois pots, un stock de cuillères et de couteaux, et tout le monde partit installer la table du petit-déjeuner. Pénélope sortait de la tente, et jeta aux sept déjà debout :

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Je donnerais ma mère pour des Boules Quiès.

Ce fut la seule réponse de Sion, pendant que les autres essayaient de détendre leur dos en compote.

\- C'est quoi, le programme d'aujourd'hui ? demanda Ludwig en voyant Jonathan traverser l'écurie avec ses quinze baguettes sous le bras.

\- Ce matin, on s'occupe de descendre les poneys au club, et on voit les bases théoriques, toussa, répondit Pénélope. Cet après-midi, on monte en carrière.

Ouais…

Le petit-déjeuner fut vite prit. Les lève-tôt furent rejoints au compte-goutte par les autres. Quand Ludwig partit chercher de quoi se doucher et se changer dans la tente, il y avait encore Feliciano, Romano et Alfred, ronflant toujours aussi fort.

Il entendit Yao crier dans la tente d'à côté - ce qui ne réveilla aucun de ceux qui dormaient encore. Il ne devait rester que ceux que même un marteau-piqueur ne troublerait pas leur sommeil.

Le Chinois sortit de sa tente en pleurs, son sac dans les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda quelqu'un.

Yao ne répondit pas, et se contenta de sortir un des vêtements de son sac.

Une robe rose.

\- Je croyais que j'avais que quelques affaires, mais j'ai embarqué le sac complet de ma petite sœur ! chigna le brun.

\- Tu pourrais la mettre, da ? fit Ivan dans son café.

Oui, bien sûr, une robe Barbie taille 8 ans.

\- Au moins, même si j'ai ses affaires de toilette, la brosse à dent est neuve, fit-il en sortant une trousse de toilette Charlotte aux Braises du sac. Et j'ai aussi sa Shinatty-chan, ajouta-t-il en prenant une immonde peluche qui faisait un sourire capable de te geler les entrailles.

Finalement, ceux qui faisaient plus ou moins la même taille que Yao décidèrent de lui prêter un peu de leurs vêtements. De toute façon, il y avait une machine à laver, donc ils ne risquaient pas de tomber à sec de fringues.

A huit heures vingt, tout le monde était passé à la douche du gîte. Mais il restait encore six colons et un mono dans les bras de Morphée.

\- Comment on est censés les réveiller ? demanda Pénélope.

\- Chacun s'occupe de sa tente ? fit Tino.

\- Nananana. Y'a personne encore endormi, dans votre tente, dit Francis. Si on ne compte pas Heraklès qui s'est endormi dans son bol, j'entends. Et il en reste trois dans la tente 1.

\- On s'assigne chacun un ronfleur et on fait un concours de celui qui le réveille le plus vite, dans ce cas, répondit Tino, en bon Finnois qu'il était.

Ludwig soupira quand Tino cria le signal du départ. Il se dirigea en marchant vers la tente de son cousin, alors que les autres couraient. Une fois dedans, il dû enjamber Antonio que Francis tentait de réveiller en lui mangeant l'oreille.

Mangeage d'oreille ! Ce n'est pas très efficace !

Le blond se retrouva finalement face au cadavre de Gilbert, qui ronflait encore plus fort que Romano et Alfred réunis. Et il lui claqua la face.

Ecras'face ! Ce n'est pas très efficace !

Ludwig entendit Sion hurler, de la tente des filles.

\- Justine, réveille-toi ! Bordel, réveille-toi que je puisse voir tes yeux se révulser pendant que je t'étrangle ! J'ai pas dormi de la nuit à cause de toi, tu m'entends ! T'as ronflé comme un PORK NON-STOP !

Hurlement ! Mais cela échoue…

Dans la tente 1, Feliks tentait de réveiller Feliciano avec « La danse de la bonne humeur ».

Danse débile ! Ca n'affecte pas Feliciano…

Vash, lui, faisait une clé de bras à Alfred.

Violence gratuite ! Ce n'est pas très efficace !

Et Ivan Kolkolait simplement à côté de Romano. Romano qui se réveilla en hurlant et tomba immédiatement dans les pommes en voyant la face d'Ivan à cinq centimètres de lui.

Kolkol ! C'est super efficace ! Romano est K-O.

Finalement, ce furent les monos qui réussirent à réveiller Manu le plus rapidement. Le pauvre se prit un seau « d'eau du congélateur » dans le sac de couchage.

* * *

\- On est bientôt arrivés ?

\- Dites, c'est encore loin ?

\- J'ai mal aux pieds…

\- Le licol il est trop lourd !

\- Pourquoi le pré il est si loin ?

Jonathan sentait ses nerfs lâcher. Encore cent mètres… Le pré des pohneys était en haut du village ; forcément, tout le monde râlait parce que la rue à monter était « trop raide », « trop longue » et qu'« en plus y'avait du crottin partout ». Mais bon. Il avait quand même de la chance. Manu était partit dans le pré des chevaux avec quelques ados, qui avaient bien protesté quand ils avaient dû traverser le petit ruisseau de rien du tout derrière le club, et ils avaient envoyé Pénélope dans le pré des juments comme bizutage.

Il fallait faire un détour de dix minutes pour atteindre la barrière du pré des juments. Juments qui avaient la sale manie de se cacher dans la petite forêt. Si si, celle qui est à l'autre bout du parc. Parc qui est énorme.

\- Vous râlez encore une fois, je vous envoie avec Pénélope.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au parc. Les pohneys étaient tous près de l'entrée, ça allait être rapide à les attra…

Non, en fait, ils venaient de se barrer en galopant.

\- Et merde… râla Vash. Faut leur courir derrière ?

\- J'ai bien peur que oui.

Finalement, vingt minutes plus tard –un espèce de pohney de trente centimètres de haut avait décrété qu'il ne se laisserait pas attraper sans leur avoir fait courir l'équivalent d'un marathon-, les onze bestiaux qu'ils avaient à aller chercher étaient dans le centre équestre, n'attendant plus que de se faire panser de toute leur saleté.

Le groupe de Manu était déjà revenu, et les chevaux étaient attachés le long des anneaux des murs.

\- Vous voilà ! fit Camille qui vérifiait que les longes étaient bien en place. Mettez-vous à plusieurs par anneau, il n'y aura jamais assez de place sinon, ajouta-t-elle en désignant les rambardes.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le groupe du pré des juments était de retour. Avec de la boue jusqu'aux genoux. Les monos frissonnèrent en croisant le regard noir de Pénélope.

Finalement, tous les bestiaux avaient trouvé une place sur les anneaux. Mine de rien, y'en avait quand même vingt-six.

\- Normalement, il n'y a pas autant de chevaux. Enfin, bref, commença Camille. Qui parmi vous n'est jamais monté à cheval ?

Une petite dizaine de mains se levèrent.

\- Qui en a fait une fois ou deux ?

Quatre mains.

\- Qui prend des cours, ou en a prit ?

Le reste des gens.

\- Okay ! Quel est votre niveau, ceux-là ? demanda Camille.

Tino expliqua qu'il avait arrêté l'année dernière, mais qu'il se démerdait pas mal avant. Victoria et Feliks disaient être compétents aussi, de même que Lily et Feliciano – bien que plus discrètement. Sion, Elizaveta, Vash et Matthew survivaient à dos de poney, en ayant fait quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

\- J'ai fait deuxième en championnat de France de concours complet.

\- J'ai un excellent palmarès de compétition de dressage.

\- J'ai gagné les championnats de Belgique d'endurance et de TREC.

Francis, Roderich et Justine avaient parlé presque en même temps. Il y eu un petit silence. Et comme un éclair entre eux.

\- Enfin, championnat belge… Le niveau ne devait pas être terrible.

\- « Excellent palmarès » ? Ca veut dire quoi, exactement, ça ?

\- Deuxième de ton championnat ? Pas terrible, surtout en Junior…

\- Et puis, le TREC, l'endurance, c'est pas vraiment ça qui montre le niveau de quelqu'un…

\- Les voltes et rondades stupides le montrent plus, peut-être ?

\- Un cavalier se doit d'être parfaitement complet et maîtriser tous ses sujets, vous avez tort tous les deux…

\- Nan, mais c'est bon, calmez-vous, râla Vash. On a comprit que vous étiez forts.

Camille les calma rapidement.

\- Bon, je vois qu'il y a quand même un grand nombre d'entre vous qui n'a jamais fait d'équitation. Ce matin, on va voir comment panser les chevaux et quelques bases théoriques, et ceux qui maîtrisent déjà tout ça, vous vous occuperez des juments.

Pendant que la monitrice expliquait le pansage aux débutants avec les poneys, les autres partirent à la recherche des brosses dans la sellerie.

\- Purée, s'occuper des juments… Vous avez vu leur état ? râla Elizaveta, à la recherche des cure-pieds.

\- Au moins, on aura de quoi s'occuper jusqu'au repas.

Et à onze heures et demie, ils étaient encore en train de gratter. La cinquième jument. Il en restait cinq autres. Ca faisait deux heures qu'ils grattaient. Deux putains d'heures.

Les débutants, eux, allaient beaucoup plus vite à brosser les pohney. Romano regardait fièrement la bête de trente centimètres de haut dont il venait de finir de brosser impeccablement la queue. Bête qui le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lever la queue et de faire son crottin aux pieds de l'Italien.

Cette saloperie de pohney devait être le pote du canasson blond de la veille.

\- Lovino, qui c'est ? maugréa Jonathan, à l'autre bout de la cour.

\- Moi, râla le brun en jetant un regard noir à la bête en face de lui.

\- Go au gite, tu fais le repas.

Ouais. Enfin un truc bien.

Romano tira la langue à Arthur qui galérait à curer les pieds d'un des pohneys, et couru vers le gîte avant les monos ne changent d'avis.


	6. Colo, marshmallows et feu de camp

-J'ai peur j'vais tomber j'ai peur j'vais tomber j'ai peur j'vais tomber

-Yao. Quand bien même tu tomberais, Réglisse fait un mètre vingt au garrot.

-Propagande ! Toute à l'heure, elle avait la tête levée et j'ai bien vu qu'elle faisait plus d'un mètre vingt ! Au moins un mètre quarante-dix-huit !

-D'où la précision « au garrot ».

Gilbert gloussa en voyant Camille tenter vainement de calmer Yao sur son pohney nain. Lui avait hérité d'une jument répondant au doux nom de Desperado, et trainait dans la carrière à côté de Francis et Antonio, sur Héroïne et Tequila. Oui, ils se sont sentis obligés de rester ensemble, parce que le nom de leurs canassons résumait leurs samedis soirs à tous les trois.

Bon, par contre, lui il galérait à suivre.

-Celui sur Tequila, je t'ai dit de rester avec les débutants !

-Mais merdeuh…

-Allez, dégage Gilbert, rit Francis en claquant les fesses de Desperado.

La jument partit au petit trot, sous les hurlements de Gilbert et les rires des autres. Camille, elle, semblait habituée.

-Pas de coups de talons, et ne tire pas sur les rênes comme ça, elle va donner des coups de c…

Oui, en effet, Desperado décida que le poids mort sur son dos ne servait à rien et se débarrassa de Gilbert avec un coup de cul bien senti. Gilbert qui s'écrasa comme une bouse au sol.

Mais il n'était pas mort en vain.

-Bon, vous voyez les mômes, grâce à vos amis ici présents, on a pu voir la quasi-intégralité de ce qu'il ne faut jamais faire sur un cheval. Bon, maintenant, les débutants, direction le manège.

-J'ai mal au cul. Mal au cul. Mal au cul. Mal au CUL.

-On a comprit l'idée, Gilbert, répondit calmement Antonio.

-C'est vrai que t'es encore tombé deux fois dans le manège ? rit Francis.

-Toi, je te jure que dès que j'ai assez de force pour lever ma jambe, je te botte le derch'.

-J'ai le temps, vu que t'arrives à peine à lever ta clope.

Arthur soupira en voyant Gilbert et Francis commencer à se chamailler. Il pouvait même pas en griller une tranquille.

Antonio, Gilbert et Francis semblaient être les seuls à avoir décidé de faire ami-ami. Les autres se parlaient un peu –du genre : « passe le sel 'steuplé » et autres « … j'me fais chier, raconte ta vie trente secondes jusqu'à ce que j'en aie marre ». Feliciano restait collé aux basques de son frère, et n'adressait la parole qu'à Kiku, Matthew et Feliks en dehors de lui. Alfred arpentait le club, à la recherche d'une quelconque mission qui montrerait son courage et sa force légendaire –ce qui lui faillit de se faire lyncher, quand il arriva devant les fumeurs en clamant que « Fumer, c'est mal, m'voyez ? ». Roderich tentait par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables de cracker le code Wifi des voisins, Elizaveta tentait la discussion avec Justine et Victoria, Sion était partie faire la min'ha dans un coin, Berwald attendait patiemment que Tino termine sa cigarette, et Natalia était partie à la recherche de son frère.

Honnêtement, pensa Arthur, s'il y avait une table de ping-pong on serait déjà tous copains.

Pendant qu'il fumait une deuxième cigarette, Tino partit avec Lily nourrir les bêtes.

Et, vu le bruit qu'il y eu tout à coup dans la grange, cet abruti de Finnois avait tenté de faire Alfred sur la Nalfredmobile, et s'était étalé comme une merde.

Vash allait le trucider. Arthur éteignit sa cigarette, et partit vers la grange avec les autres pour voir le carnage.

Lily, encore à moitié sur le chariot qui était presque complètement encastré dans le round baller, avait réussi à s'égratigner le coude. Tino, lui, crachait la paille qu'il avait dans la bouche. Mais bon, aucun des deux n'avait l'air d'aller mal, et ils pouffaient comme des idiots.

-Bon Dieu ! Lily !

Vash couru vers la petite blonde et l'épousseta du mieux qu'il pu, risquant la crise cardiaque en voyant son coude écorché. Il leva les yeux vers Tino, qui tentait d'enlever la paille de ses cheveux.

-Toi…

-Hum. Je crois que je vais y aller, fit le Finnois en se mettant rapidement debout.

Quand Vash se leva aussi, Tino décida que c'était vraiment le moment d'y aller, et se barra en courant, poursuivit par un Suisse plus qu'en rogne.

Après avoir fait le tour de l'écurie, Tino tenta de semer son poursuivant en allant dans la grande cour où se trouvait tout le monde, et s'éclata par terre. En trébuchant sur rien du tout.

Le temps qu'il se relève, c'était trop tard. Le vautour avait déjà fondu sur sa proie. Tino vit avec horreur son tortionnaire se jeter sur lui au ralenti et le plaquer au sol, avec Lily en arrière-plan qui courrait au ralenti aussi, et les autres zonards lancer des paris et les encourager, au ralenti, vous l'aurez deviné. Si ca se trouve, même que les monos qui faisaient leur réunion dans le gîte étaient tout à coup au ralenti.

Vash attrapa le col de Tino et plaça sa tête à quatre centimètre de son visage, à tout péter.

-Excuse-toi.

-Mais j'ai…

-Excuse-toi. Tout de suite. Fait gaffe, je suis très bon avec un flingue.

-Hey, mais ça veut rien dire, moi aussi je défonce ma race avec un…

-Joue pas au plus malin.

-Hiiii… Je m'e…

Tout à coup, Vash semblait vachement plus loin. Tino leva la tête, pour voir Berwald qui avait attrapé le col de Vash et le soulevait du sol. Le Finnois s'assit en soupirant de soulagement.

-Lâche-moi !

-T'no a pas à s'exc'ser à toi.

-Vash, c'est bon, n'en veut pas à Tino, si je ne voulais pas monter sur le charriot je ne serais pas allée dessus… dit timidement Lily en arrière plan.

-Mais tu t'es fait mal !

-Non, non, je te jure que c'est rien…

Vash jeta un regard vide à Berwald qui consentit à le lâcher, le laissant toucher le sol de nouveau. Tino sourit au grand blond.

-Merci, Bear… Même si j'avoue que tu es un peu plus réactif quand Niels me court après pour tenter de me travestir avec Norge, le taquina le Finnois.

-Vash court pl'vite qu'Niels.

Une fois le dîner terminé –dîner servit avec *amour* par Natalia et… quelqu'un d'autre sûremment, mais dîner qui ne valait rien comparé au sublime déjeuner dont les avait gratifié Romano à midi-, et les pansements de Tino et Lily changés –Mine de rien, Tino s'était bien déchiré le genou en tombant et Vash avait insisté pour que Lily mette quinze bandages au coude-, il s'avéra qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire. Comme d'habitude.

Pour un peu occuper les colons, et profiter de la première vraie soirée sans personne –sauf Heraklès- de fatigué, et donc d'une superbe occasion pour allumer un feu de camp, Manu partit avec plusieurs garçons à la recherche de bois. D'autres préparaient le foyer du feu, avec un pourtour de cailloux –à ce moment, la majorité citadine avait déjà abandonné-, ou d'aller chercher des chamallows. Tout fut en place avant la tombée de la nuit.

Jonathan fit un regard en coin à Antoine, qui hocha la tête. Manu s'incrusta dans cette conversation télépathique en fronçant les yeux et mimant des mots avec la bouche, mais les deux autres le regardèrent comme un abruti congénital.

-Bon, dit Antoine. Le propriétaire du club nous a demandé de passer ce soir, j'ai aucune idée de quand on reviendra, mais je vous déconseille de faire quoi que ce soit d'interdit, j'enverrais quelqu'un vous surveiller toutes les cinq minutes. S'il faut, l'extincteur est dans le bureau de Camille.

Sur ce, les quatre moniteurs partirent par l'écurie, laissant les colons au milieu du paddock, autour d'un joli feu de camp.

-Fait chaud.

-Normal, j'ai envie de dire.

-Quelqu'un a une guitare ?

-'Pas motivé.

-Non plus.

-Marshmallows, quelqu'un ?

-Non.

-Un seul.

Roderich, à côté d'Elizaveta, ne se sentait plus vraiment en sécurité. Deux-trois personnes sifflotaient une chanson, qui sembla remonter le moral des troupes. Non, en fait, c'était de la merde.

-J'en ai MARRE !

Le cri d'Elizaveta fit sursauter tous les colons autour d'elle.

-Si tu veux mon avis, t'es pas la seule, maugréa Gilbert. Je rentrerais bien aussi.

-Non ! Pas marre dans ce sens-là ! J'en ai marre, marre, que tout le monde fasse une gueule à chier dessus, que personne ne fasse le moindre effort pour parler aux autres ! Merde ! On va devoir se supporter pendant quatre semaines ! Quatre ! Si ça commence comme ça, ça finira comment ? Mais, vous savez pourquoi personne n'ouvre sa gueule et va voir les autres ? Vous le savez, hein ? C'est parce que même si tout le monde fait semblant de rien et que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, on sait tous que si on est ici c'est qu'on est pas normal. Et vous vous dites : « Hey, et si le mec avec qui je parle est ici pour avoir massacré six nanas à mains nues ? » ou « Et si c'était un violeur en série, détraqué sexuel ? » Mais personne ne se posera de questions, parce que tout le monde a trop peur du « Et toi ? » Et toi, bah t'as trop peur que tout le monde découvre que toi, t'as massacré des gens ou que toi, t'es un détraqué sexuel… Parce que les gens comme ça, toute ta vie, tu les as appelés des « cassos » sans vergogne, et maintenant que tu te rends compte que t'es pas mieux que les autres, ça fout un coup hein ? Ou bien peut-être que vous vous êtes pas encore avoué que vous n'êtes pas normaux ? Pour le moment, notre colo, c'est une bande de cassos qui font rien pour s'arranger. Bah moi je suis sûre qu'on peut s'arranger. J'suis sûre que si on se donne un coup de main, on peut rentrer dans les normes, et…

-Et si on ne veut pas y rentrer, dans les normes de la société ? Pourquoi on devrait s'adapter, et pas vivre simplement comme on l'entend ? commença Gilbert. Le truc, c'est pas qu'on est pas « normal », le truc, c'est qu'on rentre pas dans les cases qu'un abruti a décidé de créer. On n'a qu'une vie, merde, on va pas s'y emmerder en passant le peu de temps qu'on a à chercher à plaire au monde.

-Peut-être, mais de nos jours, si tu ne plais pas au monde, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il te laisse vivre ta vie. Tu sais, Gilbert, je crois que je suis la première à ne pas vouloir changer. Pourtant, je pense que je n'ai pas le choix. Je sais très bien que quand j'expose mon problème, les gens me regardent bizarrement, répondit Elizaveta. Je sais très bien que je suis étrange. Comme je sais très bien que vous l'êtes sûrement tous autant que moi. Même si on se l'avoue plus ou moins bien.

-Personnellement, commença Vash, je pense que si on s'avouait à soi-même que l'on est étrange, on peut commencer à s'arranger. Et, si on arrive à avouer aux autres ce qu'on a, on peut commencer à se faire accepter.

Tout le monde le regarda. C'était pas franchement son genre de s'exprimer calmement.

-C'que je veux dire, c'est que… On est tous sur les nerfs et sur nos gardes. Je pense que si chacun expliquait pourquoi il est ici, on serait moins suspicieux vis-à-vis des autres et même, rien que pour nous, on se sentirait mieux…

Pas mal de gens se mordirent les lèvres, triturèrent leurs doigts ou détournèrent le regard. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas à l'aise avec ce sujet.

Vash décida donc de commencer...


	7. Toi aussi, raconte ta vie, c'est cool

\- Je commence, si c'est comme ça, fit Vash. Je suis, comme dirait le psy, touché par une forme mineure d'agoraphobie. C'est pour ça que je suis nerveux et agressif quand on s'approche de moi. Et visiblement, mes parents se sont dit que me coller avec une vingtaine d'autres personnes pendant quatre semaines, sans issue de secours, ça me soignerait.

\- L'agoraphobie, c'est la peur des foules, non ? demanda Victoria.

\- Quelque chose du genre. Mes parents espèrent que si je réussis à tenir les quatre semaines, même si je ne suis pas totalement guéri, ça n'empirera pas. Enfin, assez parlé de moi. On fait dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre ?

Plusieurs des ados hochèrent la tête, et Lili prit donc la parole :

\- Je… Je suis…

Tout le monde était concentré sur elle. Ils écoutaient tous ce qu'elle disait. La moindre parole de travers, ils l'entendraient. Si elle ne parlait pas assez fort, ils lui feraient recommencer. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

\- Je suis trop timide…

Lili sentit les larmes affluer sur ses joues. Elle se concentra sur le feu qui dansait devant elle.

\- Et… je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit… J'ai trop peur de ne pas réussir…

Maintenant elle pleurait comme une fontaine. Et elle se sentait si pathétique de pleurer pour ça. Elle avait dit deux phrases et sanglotait comme un bébé.

\- J'en peux plus d'être comme ça…

Vash la serra dans ses bras et elle se laissa aller à pleurer.

Elizaveta la regarda gentiment et prit la parole.

\- J'ai comme qui dirait un petit problème maternel.

\- Développe, dit Gilbert.

\- Je n'aime pas ma mère.

Les regards de ceux qui regardaient encore Lili convergèrent vers elle.

\- Tout le monde réagit comme ça. Beaucoup sont ceux qui disent détester leurs parents, mais au fond, même s'ils les détestent, ils les aiment. Forcément, quand moi je dis ne pas aimer ma mère, ça fait bizarre. C'est différent, détester et ne pas aimer. On me dit « Mais c'est ta mère ! », « Tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi… » ou « Sans elle, tu ne serais pas là », mais ça ne change rien au fait que je ne puisse tout simplement pas aimer ma mère. Depuis que je suis môme, c'est la même rengaine. Je n'ai jamais été spécialement féminine, et le fait que je réagisse assez violemment n'arrange pas les choses. Toute ma vie, on m'a insultée de « conne », « sorcière » ou autres joyeusetés… ça pourrait passer pour quelque chose de pas très grave, mais ça vient de ma  _mère_. Elle prend vraiment mal le fait que la seule fille qu'elle ait eu soit un garçon manqué. Et elle le montre bien. Elle me fait passer pour une véritable attardée aux yeux des autres.

\- Je suis sûr que tu la diabolises, dit Yao jusque là silencieux. Au fond, elle t'aime, et toi aussi, tu l'aimes. Ce qu'elle t'a fait n'est pas assez grave, pour que…

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? C'est ça qui me fait sentir le plus mal ! Je culpabilise, parce que j'ai une mère que je pourrais aimer, mais je n'y arrive pas ! Je ne suis pas une enfant battue, violée ou d'autres atrocités, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de ne pas l'aimer ! Surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide !

\- C'est pas stupide. Si depuis que t'es petite, tu te fais rabaisser sans arrêt, commença Justine, ce n'est pas stupide. C'est quand même grave. Tu m'as l'air d'aller bien, mais je sais que d'autres ne pourraient pas surmonter d'être insulté, même si ça ne va pas plus loin. Ils pourraient faire quelque chose de vraiment grave… Et ça n'a pas l'air de t'affecter plus que ça. A t'entendre, c'est la seule réaction des autres qui te gêne.

\- Et c'est le cas. Mon père m'a appris à ignorer ce que les gens disent. Il n'a pas dû calculer que je l'utiliserais de cette façon, c'est tout. Mais bon… ma mère sait très bien que quelque chose cloche chez moi même si elle ne sait pas que je ne l'aime pas, elle voit bien que je suis… étrange. Comme en plus, je me bats souvent, elle avait l'excuse toute faite pour m'envoyer ici et expliquer à ses amies « Mais, vous savez, c'est pas sa faute… C'est juste qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait ordinaire, mais, nous l'aimons quand même… » Bref.

Elizaveta semblait  _vraiment_ sur les nerfs. Roderich décida de prendre la parole, avant qu'elle ne commence à péter les plombs.

\- Euh… Personnellement, je n'ai aucune raison d'être ici. Je pense.

Le regard en coin d'Elizaveta, avec sa tronche digne d'un cadavre peu frais lui dit que si, il devait y en avoir une.

\- Roderich. Le problème, c'est que tu es un véritable  _no-life_.

\- J'ai une vie !

\- Alors, combien de brins d'herbe sur dix centimètres carré ?

Roderich tira une gueule assez abominable en regardant Elizaveta.

\- Pense pas que j'avais pas remarqué ton petit manège. Autre preuve que t'es un no-life : tu n'as pas de vie  _sociale_.

\- J'ai une…

\- Les forums, MSN,  _Chatroulette_ et IRC ne comptent pas. Et, très honnêtement, si je ne venais pas sonner chez toi tous les soirs tu ne verrais aucune fille, sauf dans tes  _pornos_. Et, très honnêtement numéro 2, tes seuls amis seraient les deux trucs avec qui tu ne parles que de trucs incompréhensibles.

\- Hey ! Linux n'est pas…

\- Mais je dois avouer, que même si t'es un pur geek j't'aime bien quand même, en plus tu fais des trucs trop bien comme le PowerPoint de mon TPE ou le forum RP sur l'Histoire qu'est parti en live…

\- Ouah ! Trop bien ! cria Gilbert. Un forum RP sur l'Histoire ! C'est quoi le nom ?

\- «Historywillcatchupy...»

\- Naaan ! C'est pas vrai ! J'y suis, sur ce fofo ! Mon pseudo c'est Prusse mais je préfère  _Awesome!5metersinyourass!_!

Il y eu comme un blanc. Et Francis se jeta sur Gilbert pour l'étrangler.

C'était vraiment beau.

\- Quoi ? Connard ! Connaaaard ! Tu m'as dit que tu te cassais chez toi à Berlin !

\- Putain ? France ? fit Gilbert en tentant de respirer.

\- Ouais,  _France_! Ca t'éclate de raconter de la merde ?

Antonio, assis entre les deux toujours en train de se battre, frappa tout à coup Francis d'une droite bien jaugée.

\- Mais… Gros con ! T'as dit que tu te barrais en Martinique quinze jours ! brailla le brun.

\- …  _Espagne_  ? dirent les deux belligérants d'une même voix.

\- T'es un enfoiré ! pleura Gilbert. T'as dit que t'allais en Andalousie dans ta famille !

\- Crève ! beugla Francis en se jetant sur Antonio.

Elizaveta regardait la scène, complètement médusée. Roderich aussi, mais moins.

Et puis, quand les trois se mirent à toucher Victoria en se battant, elle se leva et botta un des trois culs devant elle.

\- Bande de branleurs ! J'en ai marre, vous m'entendez,  _marre_  de vous ! Déjà que je dois vous modérer tous les trois H24 sur le fofo, vous allez pas me faire chier  _ici_  aussi !

Le reste du monde les regardait, avec une tête de calamar.

\- J'ai pas compris, dit Tino en souriant comme un abruti.

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, ces trois zouaves sont membres de mon forum. Qui plus est, ce serait les trois fouteurs de merde qui aiment se faire connaître comme le « Bad Touch Trio » et dont le seul but dans la vie semble être de critiquer et de se moquer d'absolument tous ceux qui postent. Elizaveta, qui est la modératrice du forum, galère depuis longtemps avec eux, expliqua Roderich.

\- Tout irait mieux si tu les bannissais ! cria la brune en piétinant un des cadavres.

\- Non.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est drôle.

Elizaveta donna un dernier coup dans le dos de Gilbert, et retourna s'asseoir, vraiment, mais vraiment sur les nerfs. Elle maugréa un « M'adresse plus la parole, Roderich » en pestant contre le hasard de merde qui régissait ce monde de merde.

Les trois cadavres se redressèrent tant bien que mal et retournèrent autour du feu, sous les rires des autres.

\- Je souffre… fit Gilbert.

\- Tu fermes ta gueule et tu parles, c'est à ton tour, aboya Elizaveta.

Gilbert l'imita en faisant un « gnagnagna » très mature, et commença :

\- Vous voyez le beau gosse blond là-bas ? Bah c'est mon cousin, mon bro, mon siistooo, mon TMTC, mon tout c'que tu veux ! J'lui ai apprit à compter deux à deux et à lacer ses chaussures, et à rentrer chez toi avec tous ses amis ! Mais il voulait pas que je le dise. Maintenant, c'est fait. Allez, dis coucou mon petit Luddy d'amûr…

\- T'es mort.

\- Enfin bref. Je ne suis pas ici parce que c'est mon cousin. Ca, à la limite on s'en fout. Donc je suis ici parce que j'ai quelques problèmes scolaires…

\- Comprendre : moyenne aussi grande que Sarko, problèmes de comportement, insolence, violence, incapacité à rester en cours plus de dix minutes sans se mettre à danser sur sa chaise, possession, consommation et vente de substances illicites dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, expliqua Ludwig en comptant sur ses doigts, bien décider à se venger…

\- Lud', c'est bon, j'crois qu'ils ont compris l'idée… Et puis, personne n'était au courant pour la skeu.

\- Fracasse les gens de sa classe d'allemand quand ils font des fautes, moqueries, et, attends, y'en manque un…, fit le blond en regardant ses neufs doigts.

\- Ah bah, forcément, t'oublies le meilleur ! s'énerva Gilbert. J'ai réussi à m'enfiler une nana dans un couloir paumé du bahut. –

Paf ! Baffe dans la gueule par Elizaveta.

\- Ah, oui, c'est ça. Comment j'ai pu oublier ce truc ? On en a entendu parler pendant un mois, soupira Ludwig.

\- Faut dire aussi que c'était une putain de sainte-nitouche ! J'ai cru que jamais j'arriverais me la faire ! Mais je me suis fait 50 euros avec le pari, alors…

Paf ! Cou tordu par Elizaveta.

Francis semblait vraiment impressionné, et questionna Gilbert en lui demandant s'il l'avait fait le soir, ou pendant les heures de cours, ou pendant la récré, et il se fit également frapper par la Hongroise. Antonio regardait la scène, et dû se dire que s'il ne prenait pas la parole, ça allait (encore ?) dégénérer.

\- Bah, moi, c'est simple… Je suis ici à cause de mon beau-père. Je ne peux pas le blairer. C'est un méchant.

\- T'as pas l'impression de causer comme un gamin ? marmonna Romano.

\- Ce con trompe ma mère, c'est un gros connard de beauf, il est allergique aux tomates, il ne me supporte pas et ma mère est tellement amoureuse qu'elle ne voit _rien_. Elle ne s'est jamais dit que quelque chose clochait, et m'a même envoyé à l'internat quand il lui a dit de le faire. Je sais pas si c'est parce que je suis un mec aussi, mais je suis le seul avec qui ça ne colle pas. Il a ma mère et mes sœurs à la botte, et aucune n'essaie de faire semblant de tenter de m'écouter. Tout ça me fait bien chier, et ça se voit sur mon comportement et mes résultats scolaires. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a envoyé ici.

\- Et… ton père ? demanda Yao.

\- Bwah, lui, dès qu'il s'est trouvé officiellement divorcé, il s'est cassé avec mon grand frère en Espagne et on entend parler d'eux à Noël et aux anniversaires. Franchement, si j'étais majeur quand mes parents ont divorcé, je serais parti avec eux…

Antonio se mit à chouiner en bafouillant un « Je veux manger des tomaaates… » et Francis le prit dans ses bras en fredonnant un « Viens… Ch, ch mon grand, ça va aller… » qui fit rire tout le monde.

Tout en continuant de bercer le chigneur, Francis prit la parole.

\- Mes parents … Tiens, on a tous un problème avec nos parents ou… ?

\- Parle.

\- Bref, mes parents à moi aiment pas trop mon attitude…

\- Développe.

\- Je peux pas, je vais me faire massacrer par Elizaveta.

La susnommée s'approcha dangereusement de Francis. Vash grimaça.

\- Je pense qu'on a compris l'idée…

\- Ah, mais pas que des femmes, hein ! Je ramène parfois des mecs…

Elizaveta sembla tout à coup encore plus  _dangereuse_.

\- S'il y avait un truc à ne pas dire, c'était bien ça, marmonna Roderich en attrapant le col de la brune, qui avait la bave aux lèvres.

\- Je sais pas vous, mais je trouve qu'Elizaveta est une profonde source de nuisance, dit Yao. Elle est montée sur Duracell ou… ?

Roderich haussa les épaules, et il fut décidé tacitement qu'on ne demanderait  _pas_  de détails à Francis.  _Aucun_. Ce fut donc au tour d'Arthur.

\- Rien de bien croustillant. Je fume, je bois, je me sape comme ça me plaît, je suis pas les cours, j'écoute de la musique à fond, je fais le mur. Mes parents supportent mal. C'est tout.

Le jeune homme ponctua sa phrase en tirant sur sa clope. Bon, le fait qu'il tienne un bâton et une guimauve prête à griller dans l'autre main brisait sa crédibilité.

\- Ah, et je ne m'entends pas du tout avec mes frères et sœurs. Depuis que je suis petit, ils me persécutent parce que je suis le dernier. Enfin, j'ai pas spécialement envie de parler de ça…

\- Ah, mais c'est important, les frères et sœurs, da ? dit Ivan, d'un air terrifiant. C'est pas très bien de se faire persécuter…

\- Raison de plus pour répondre à mon amour, grand frère…

Yao coupa court à la conversation pendant qu'Ivan se mettait à protester.

\- C'était super-sérieux, au début. J'ai l'impression que c'est parti en live, marmonna-t-il en mâchant un chamallow grillé.

Ludwig semblait sur le point de péter un câble.

\- Meuh non, c'est tranquille  _poule_ tte ! fit Gilbert en tirant sur la joue d'Arthur. Regarde ce pauvre vieux, il se fait fracasser par la famille…

\- Mais on est là pour l'aider ! surenchérit Francis en s'amusant à faire des couettes dans ses cheveux verts.

\- Tu veux une tomate ? proposa Antonio.

\- Besoin d'un héros ?

C'est bon ! Ludwig a pété un câble.

\- Bordel, vous pouvez pas vous calmer trente secondes ? Merde ! C'est  _sérieux_ , putain ! Sérieux ! Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Vous savez pas poser vos culs cinq secondes et vous la fermer ? Depuis toute à l'heure, Victoria essaie de parler, alors si elle pouvait le faire sans avoir trois imbéciles qui racontent de la merde, l'abruti notoire se prenant pour un héros et une berserk qui fracasse tout le monde sans raison, ça serait mieux !

Il y eu comme un blanc.

\- … Oui papa.

Maintenant que toute l'attention était sur elle, Victoria prit la parole –difficilement, cependant.

\- Alors, euh… Moi, si je suis ici… C'est à cause… bah, ça peut paraître bizarre…

Elle s'arrêta de parler et cria en se cachant derrière ses mains :

\- Mais arrêtez de me fixer, merde ! Y'en a pas huit ou dix qui peuvent faire semblant de pas écouter ? Vous me stressez !

Certains détournèrent le regard, plantèrent des marshmallows sur les bâtons ou firent semblant de prendre une conversation avec leur voisin.

\- Voilà, c'est mieux… Bref. Je disais, c'est plutôt bizarre. En fait, je suis ici parce que j'ai tabassé ma « meilleure amie »… expliqua la brune en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- T'as fait quoi ? articula difficilement quelqu'un.

\- Bah ouais, c'était ma meilleure amie depuis genre… la maternelle. On s'adorait, toutes les deux, et on partageait tout… Sauf que j'avais pas calé qu'on partageait aussi le même mec.

\- Ouch.

\- C'est le cas de le dire. Quand je l'ai appris, j'ai été la voir pour m'expliquer et ça a dégénéré. Elle a donné le premier coup, mais comme j'étais celle avec le moins de bleus c'est elle qu'on a cru. Elle a raconté une histoire cousue de fil blanc et je passe pour une dangereuse criminelle maintenant.

\- Et… ton copain ? demanda Justine.

\- Quoi mon copain ?

\- Bah… Je sais pas, il t'a trompé avec ta meilleure amie, tu devrais aller le fracasser aussi.

\- Justine, commença Elizaveta, je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'inciter les jeunes à la violence.

Un nouveau blanc.

Elizaveta partit pleurer dans son coin.

\- Bah, rien mon copain. Je l'ai plaqué parce qu'il voulait coucher avec moi comme ma meilleure amie « l'avait fait, elle ».

\- En gros, t'es ici sans raison vraiment valable ?

\- Ouais, mais c'est pas grave, j'aime bien les pohneys !

Une seule pensée traversa l'esprit de Romano à cet instant.

« Quelle cruche. Elle ment trop mal.»

Mais bon, dommage pour le petit Romano. C'est à son tour d'y passer.

\- Mon problème, c'est mon frère.

Feliciano à côté de lui se mit à chouiner.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton frère ? demanda Antonio.

\- Regarde-moi la bête ! râla Romano en désignant son frère. Ca, c'est du boulet comme on n'en fait plus.

\- Mais non… il est mignon~, fit l'Espagnol.

\- C'est ça, le problème. Il ressemble tellement à une tafiolle qu'il se fait massacrer. Du coup, je le défends…

\- Donc, problèmes de violence et tout le barda ? demanda Antonio.

\- Plus résultats scolaires en chute libre, vie sociale inexistante et problèmes d'intégration fami...

Tout à coup, Romano sursauta et se retourna d'un coup sec. Quelqu'un venait de choper son frè… Fausse alerte, c'était Elizaveta qui lui faisait un câlin. Avec un peu de chance, il mourrait sans souffrir et heureux, étouffé dans ses seins.

Romano n'aimait peut-être pas son frère, mais pas au point de vouloir qu'il meure dans la douleur. Et puis, après tout, s'il le défendait, c'était juste pour sauver l'honneur familial.

\- Vous avez compris l'idée. Suivant.

\- Oh oh oh, attends voir…

_\- Suivant._

Le suivant, à la gauche de Feliciano, était Kiku. Il leva les yeux deux secondes, marmonna un truc que seul lui pu entendre, et prit la parole :

\- Alors… Je suis arrivé en France… il y a quatre mois.

Il parlait lentement et choisissait soigneusement ses mots, faisant attention de laisser transparaître au minimum son accent. Du coup, il parlait à deux à l'heure.

\- Et je ne suis pas réussit… à…

\- Je n' _ai_  pas réussi, corrigea Francis dans son coin.

\- A ? demanda quelqu'un.

\- A je ne sais pas comment ça se dit.

Cette phrase était bigrement pratique, pensa Kiku.

\- Trouver ton chemin ? proposa quelqu'un.

\- Repérer les meilleures fringues à acheter les jours de soldes ! cria Feliks.

\- Emballer une nana ?

\- Manger des cuisses de grenouille ?

\- Détourner un avion ?

\- Barracuda !

\- Gagner à Questions pour un Champion ?

Roderich mit un terme à ces élucubrations en faisant son rabat-joie.

\- Je crois qu'il foulait dire « m'intégrer ».

\- Bien sûr qu'il voulait dire ça, râla Gilbert. Merci Captain Obvious.

Kiku hocha simplement la tête.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Suivant ?

Ludwig détourna le regard, tout à coup beaucoup moins à l'aise. Gilbert le regarda en gloussant comme un dindon. Tout le monde regardait le blond, attendant une parole de sa part…


	8. Olol, cool, c'est le retour du 3615

\- Je commence, si c'est comme ça, fit Vash. Je suis, comme dirait le psy, touché par une forme mineure d'agoraphobie. C'est pour ça que je suis nerveux et agressif quand on s'approche de moi. Et visiblement, mes parents se sont dit que me coller avec une vingtaine d'autres personnes pendant quatre semaines, sans issue de secours, ça me soignerait.

\- L'agoraphobie, c'est la peur des foules, non ? demanda Victoria.

\- Quelque chose du genre. Mes parents espèrent que si je réussis à tenir les quatre semaines, même si je ne suis pas totalement guéri, ça n'empirera pas. Enfin, assez parlé de moi. On fait dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre ?

Plusieurs des ados hochèrent la tête, et Lili prit donc la parole :

\- Je… Je suis…

Tout le monde était concentré sur elle. Ils écoutaient tous ce qu'elle disait. La moindre parole de travers, ils l'entendraient. Si elle ne parlait pas assez fort, ils lui feraient recommencer. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

\- Je suis trop timide…

Lili sentit les larmes affluer sur ses joues. Elle se concentra sur le feu qui dansait devant elle.

\- Et… je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit… J'ai trop peur de ne pas réussir…

Maintenant elle pleurait comme une fontaine. Et elle se sentait si pathétique de pleurer pour ça. Elle avait dit deux phrases et sanglotait comme un bébé.

\- J'en peux plus d'être comme ça…

Vash la serra dans ses bras et elle se laissa aller à pleurer.

Elizaveta la regarda gentiment et prit la parole.

\- J'ai comme qui dirait un petit problème maternel.

\- Développe, dit Gilbert.

\- Je n'aime pas ma mère.

Les regards de ceux qui regardaient encore Lili convergèrent vers elle.

\- Tout le monde réagit comme ça. Beaucoup sont ceux qui disent détester leurs parents, mais au fond, même s'ils les détestent, ils les aiment. Forcément, quand moi je dis ne pas aimer ma mère, ça fait bizarre. C'est différent, détester et ne pas aimer. On me dit « Mais c'est ta mère ! », « Tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi… » ou « Sans elle, tu ne serais pas là », mais ça ne change rien au fait que je ne puisse tout simplement pas aimer ma mère. Depuis que je suis môme, c'est la même rengaine. Je n'ai jamais été spécialement féminine, et le fait que je réagisse assez violemment n'arrange pas les choses. Toute ma vie, on m'a insultée de « conne », « sorcière » ou autres joyeusetés… ça pourrait passer pour quelque chose de pas très grave, mais ça vient de ma  _mère_. Elle prend vraiment mal le fait que la seule fille qu'elle ait eu soit un garçon manqué. Et elle le montre bien. Elle me fait passer pour une véritable attardée aux yeux des autres.

\- Je suis sûr que tu la diabolises, dit Yao jusque là silencieux. Au fond, elle t'aime, et toi aussi, tu l'aimes. Ce qu'elle t'a fait n'est pas assez grave, pour que…

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? C'est ça qui me fait sentir le plus mal ! Je culpabilise, parce que j'ai une mère que je pourrais aimer, mais je n'y arrive pas ! Je ne suis pas une enfant battue, violée ou d'autres atrocités, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de ne pas l'aimer ! Surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide !

\- C'est pas stupide. Si depuis que t'es petite, tu te fais rabaisser sans arrêt, commença Justine, ce n'est pas stupide. C'est quand même grave. Tu m'as l'air d'aller bien, mais je sais que d'autres ne pourraient pas surmonter d'être insulté, même si ça ne va pas plus loin. Ils pourraient faire quelque chose de vraiment grave… Et ça n'a pas l'air de t'affecter plus que ça. A t'entendre, c'est la seule réaction des autres qui te gêne.

\- Et c'est le cas. Mon père m'a appris à ignorer ce que les gens disent. Il n'a pas dû calculer que je l'utiliserais de cette façon, c'est tout. Mais bon… ma mère sait très bien que quelque chose cloche chez moi même si elle ne sait pas que je ne l'aime pas, elle voit bien que je suis… étrange. Comme en plus, je me bats souvent, elle avait l'excuse toute faite pour m'envoyer ici et expliquer à ses amies « Mais, vous savez, c'est pas sa faute… C'est juste qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait ordinaire, mais, nous l'aimons quand même… » Bref.

Elizaveta semblait  _vraiment_ sur les nerfs. Roderich décida de prendre la parole, avant qu'elle ne commence à péter les plombs.

\- Euh… Personnellement, je n'ai aucune raison d'être ici. Je pense.

Le regard en coin d'Elizaveta, avec sa tronche digne d'un cadavre peu frais lui dit que si, il devait y en avoir une.

\- Roderich. Le problème, c'est que tu es un véritable  _no-life_.

\- J'ai une vie !

\- Alors, combien de brins d'herbe sur dix centimètres carré ?

Roderich tira une gueule assez abominable en regardant Elizaveta.

\- Pense pas que j'avais pas remarqué ton petit manège. Autre preuve que t'es un no-life : tu n'as pas de vie  _sociale_.

\- J'ai une…

\- Les forums, MSN,  _Chatroulette_ et IRC ne comptent pas. Et, très honnêtement, si je ne venais pas sonner chez toi tous les soirs tu ne verrais aucune fille, sauf dans tes  _pornos_. Et, très honnêtement numéro 2, tes seuls amis seraient les deux trucs avec qui tu ne parles que de trucs incompréhensibles.

\- Hey ! Linux n'est pas…

\- Mais je dois avouer, que même si t'es un pur geek j't'aime bien quand même, en plus tu fais des trucs trop bien comme le PowerPoint de mon TPE ou le forum RP sur l'Histoire qu'est parti en live…

\- Ouah ! Trop bien ! cria Gilbert. Un forum RP sur l'Histoire ! C'est quoi le nom ?

\- «Historywillcatchupy...»

\- Naaan ! C'est pas vrai ! J'y suis, sur ce fofo ! Mon pseudo c'est Prusse mais je préfère  _Awesome!5metersinyourass!_!

Il y eu comme un blanc. Et Francis se jeta sur Gilbert pour l'étrangler.

C'était vraiment beau.

\- Quoi ? Connard ! Connaaaard ! Tu m'as dit que tu te cassais chez toi à Berlin !

\- Putain ? France ? fit Gilbert en tentant de respirer.

\- Ouais,  _France_! Ca t'éclate de raconter de la merde ?

Antonio, assis entre les deux toujours en train de se battre, frappa tout à coup Francis d'une droite bien jaugée.

\- Mais… Gros con ! T'as dit que tu te barrais en Martinique quinze jours ! brailla le brun.

\- …  _Espagne_  ? dirent les deux belligérants d'une même voix.

\- T'es un enfoiré ! pleura Gilbert. T'as dit que t'allais en Andalousie dans ta famille !

\- Crève ! beugla Francis en se jetant sur Antonio.

Elizaveta regardait la scène, complètement médusée. Roderich aussi, mais moins.

Et puis, quand les trois se mirent à toucher Victoria en se battant, elle se leva et botta un des trois culs devant elle.

\- Bande de branleurs ! J'en ai marre, vous m'entendez,  _marre_  de vous ! Déjà que je dois vous modérer tous les trois H24 sur le fofo, vous allez pas me faire chier  _ici_  aussi !

Le reste du monde les regardait, avec une tête de calamar.

\- J'ai pas compris, dit Tino en souriant comme un abruti.

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, ces trois zouaves sont membres de mon forum. Qui plus est, ce serait les trois fouteurs de merde qui aiment se faire connaître comme le « Bad Touch Trio » et dont le seul but dans la vie semble être de critiquer et de se moquer d'absolument tous ceux qui postent. Elizaveta, qui est la modératrice du forum, galère depuis longtemps avec eux, expliqua Roderich.

\- Tout irait mieux si tu les bannissais ! cria la brune en piétinant un des cadavres.

\- Non.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est drôle.

Elizaveta donna un dernier coup dans le dos de Gilbert, et retourna s'asseoir, vraiment, mais vraiment sur les nerfs. Elle maugréa un « M'adresse plus la parole, Roderich » en pestant contre le hasard de merde qui régissait ce monde de merde.

Les trois cadavres se redressèrent tant bien que mal et retournèrent autour du feu, sous les rires des autres.

\- Je souffre… fit Gilbert.

\- Tu fermes ta gueule et tu parles, c'est à ton tour, aboya Elizaveta.

Gilbert l'imita en faisant un « gnagnagna » très mature, et commença :

\- Vous voyez le beau gosse blond là-bas ? Bah c'est mon cousin, mon bro, mon siistooo, mon TMTC, mon tout c'que tu veux ! J'lui ai apprit à compter deux à deux et à lacer ses chaussures, et à rentrer chez toi avec tous ses amis ! Mais il voulait pas que je le dise. Maintenant, c'est fait. Allez, dis coucou mon petit Luddy d'amûr…

\- T'es mort.

\- Enfin bref. Je ne suis pas ici parce que c'est mon cousin. Ca, à la limite on s'en fout. Donc je suis ici parce que j'ai quelques problèmes scolaires…

\- Comprendre : moyenne aussi grande que Sarko, problèmes de comportement, insolence, violence, incapacité à rester en cours plus de dix minutes sans se mettre à danser sur sa chaise, possession, consommation et vente de substances illicites dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, expliqua Ludwig en comptant sur ses doigts, bien décider à se venger…

\- Lud', c'est bon, j'crois qu'ils ont compris l'idée… Et puis, personne n'était au courant pour la skeu.

\- Fracasse les gens de sa classe d'allemand quand ils font des fautes, moqueries, et, attends, y'en manque un…, fit le blond en regardant ses neufs doigts.

\- Ah bah, forcément, t'oublies le meilleur ! s'énerva Gilbert. J'ai réussi à m'enfiler une nana dans un couloir paumé du bahut. –

Paf ! Baffe dans la gueule par Elizaveta.

\- Ah, oui, c'est ça. Comment j'ai pu oublier ce truc ? On en a entendu parler pendant un mois, soupira Ludwig.

\- Faut dire aussi que c'était une putain de sainte-nitouche ! J'ai cru que jamais j'arriverais me la faire ! Mais je me suis fait 50 euros avec le pari, alors…

Paf ! Cou tordu par Elizaveta.

Francis semblait vraiment impressionné, et questionna Gilbert en lui demandant s'il l'avait fait le soir, ou pendant les heures de cours, ou pendant la récré, et il se fit également frapper par la Hongroise. Antonio regardait la scène, et dû se dire que s'il ne prenait pas la parole, ça allait (encore ?) dégénérer.

\- Bah, moi, c'est simple… Je suis ici à cause de mon beau-père. Je ne peux pas le blairer. C'est un méchant.

\- T'as pas l'impression de causer comme un gamin ? marmonna Romano.

\- Ce con trompe ma mère, c'est un gros connard de beauf, il est allergique aux tomates, il ne me supporte pas et ma mère est tellement amoureuse qu'elle ne voit _rien_. Elle ne s'est jamais dit que quelque chose clochait, et m'a même envoyé à l'internat quand il lui a dit de le faire. Je sais pas si c'est parce que je suis un mec aussi, mais je suis le seul avec qui ça ne colle pas. Il a ma mère et mes sœurs à la botte, et aucune n'essaie de faire semblant de tenter de m'écouter. Tout ça me fait bien chier, et ça se voit sur mon comportement et mes résultats scolaires. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a envoyé ici.

\- Et… ton père ? demanda Yao.

\- Bwah, lui, dès qu'il s'est trouvé officiellement divorcé, il s'est cassé avec mon grand frère en Espagne et on entend parler d'eux à Noël et aux anniversaires. Franchement, si j'étais majeur quand mes parents ont divorcé, je serais parti avec eux…

Antonio se mit à chouiner en bafouillant un « Je veux manger des tomaaates… » et Francis le prit dans ses bras en fredonnant un « Viens… Ch, ch mon grand, ça va aller… » qui fit rire tout le monde.

Tout en continuant de bercer le chigneur, Francis prit la parole.

\- Mes parents … Tiens, on a tous un problème avec nos parents ou… ?

\- Parle.

\- Bref, mes parents à moi aiment pas trop mon attitude…

\- Développe.

\- Je peux pas, je vais me faire massacrer par Elizaveta.

La susnommée s'approcha dangereusement de Francis. Vash grimaça.

\- Je pense qu'on a compris l'idée…

\- Ah, mais pas que des femmes, hein ! Je ramène parfois des mecs…

Elizaveta sembla tout à coup encore plus  _dangereuse_.

\- S'il y avait un truc à ne pas dire, c'était bien ça, marmonna Roderich en attrapant le col de la brune, qui avait la bave aux lèvres.

\- Je sais pas vous, mais je trouve qu'Elizaveta est une profonde source de nuisance, dit Yao. Elle est montée sur Duracell ou… ?

Roderich haussa les épaules, et il fut décidé tacitement qu'on ne demanderait  _pas_  de détails à Francis.  _Aucun_. Ce fut donc au tour d'Arthur.

\- Rien de bien croustillant. Je fume, je bois, je me sape comme ça me plaît, je suis pas les cours, j'écoute de la musique à fond, je fais le mur. Mes parents supportent mal. C'est tout.

Le jeune homme ponctua sa phrase en tirant sur sa clope. Bon, le fait qu'il tienne un bâton et une guimauve prête à griller dans l'autre main brisait sa crédibilité.

\- Ah, et je ne m'entends pas du tout avec mes frères et sœurs. Depuis que je suis petit, ils me persécutent parce que je suis le dernier. Enfin, j'ai pas spécialement envie de parler de ça…

\- Ah, mais c'est important, les frères et sœurs, da ? dit Ivan, d'un air terrifiant. C'est pas très bien de se faire persécuter…

\- Raison de plus pour répondre à mon amour, grand frère…

Yao coupa court à la conversation pendant qu'Ivan se mettait à protester.

\- C'était super-sérieux, au début. J'ai l'impression que c'est parti en live, marmonna-t-il en mâchant un chamallow grillé.

Ludwig semblait sur le point de péter un câble.

\- Meuh non, c'est tranquille  _poule_ tte ! fit Gilbert en tirant sur la joue d'Arthur. Regarde ce pauvre vieux, il se fait fracasser par la famille…

\- Mais on est là pour l'aider ! surenchérit Francis en s'amusant à faire des couettes dans ses cheveux verts.

\- Tu veux une tomate ? proposa Antonio.

\- Besoin d'un héros ?

C'est bon ! Ludwig a pété un câble.

\- Bordel, vous pouvez pas vous calmer trente secondes ? Merde ! C'est  _sérieux_ , putain ! Sérieux ! Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Vous savez pas poser vos culs cinq secondes et vous la fermer ? Depuis toute à l'heure, Victoria essaie de parler, alors si elle pouvait le faire sans avoir trois imbéciles qui racontent de la merde, l'abruti notoire se prenant pour un héros et une berserk qui fracasse tout le monde sans raison, ça serait mieux !

Il y eu comme un blanc.

\- … Oui papa.

Maintenant que toute l'attention était sur elle, Victoria prit la parole –difficilement, cependant.

\- Alors, euh… Moi, si je suis ici… C'est à cause… bah, ça peut paraître bizarre…

Elle s'arrêta de parler et cria en se cachant derrière ses mains :

\- Mais arrêtez de me fixer, merde ! Y'en a pas huit ou dix qui peuvent faire semblant de pas écouter ? Vous me stressez !

Certains détournèrent le regard, plantèrent des marshmallows sur les bâtons ou firent semblant de prendre une conversation avec leur voisin.

\- Voilà, c'est mieux… Bref. Je disais, c'est plutôt bizarre. En fait, je suis ici parce que j'ai tabassé ma « meilleure amie »… expliqua la brune en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- T'as fait quoi ? articula difficilement quelqu'un.

\- Bah ouais, c'était ma meilleure amie depuis genre… la maternelle. On s'adorait, toutes les deux, et on partageait tout… Sauf que j'avais pas calé qu'on partageait aussi le même mec.

\- Ouch.

\- C'est le cas de le dire. Quand je l'ai appris, j'ai été la voir pour m'expliquer et ça a dégénéré. Elle a donné le premier coup, mais comme j'étais celle avec le moins de bleus c'est elle qu'on a cru. Elle a raconté une histoire cousue de fil blanc et je passe pour une dangereuse criminelle maintenant.

\- Et… ton copain ? demanda Justine.

\- Quoi mon copain ?

\- Bah… Je sais pas, il t'a trompé avec ta meilleure amie, tu devrais aller le fracasser aussi.

\- Justine, commença Elizaveta, je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'inciter les jeunes à la violence.

Un nouveau blanc.

Elizaveta partit pleurer dans son coin.

\- Bah, rien mon copain. Je l'ai plaqué parce qu'il voulait coucher avec moi comme ma meilleure amie « l'avait fait, elle ».

\- En gros, t'es ici sans raison vraiment valable ?

\- Ouais, mais c'est pas grave, j'aime bien les pohneys !

Une seule pensée traversa l'esprit de Romano à cet instant.

« Quelle cruche. Elle ment trop mal.»

Mais bon, dommage pour le petit Romano. C'est à son tour d'y passer.

\- Mon problème, c'est mon frère.

Feliciano à côté de lui se mit à chouiner.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton frère ? demanda Antonio.

\- Regarde-moi la bête ! râla Romano en désignant son frère. Ca, c'est du boulet comme on n'en fait plus.

\- Mais non… il est mignon~, fit l'Espagnol.

\- C'est ça, le problème. Il ressemble tellement à une tafiolle qu'il se fait massacrer. Du coup, je le défends…

\- Donc, problèmes de violence et tout le barda ? demanda Antonio.

\- Plus résultats scolaires en chute libre, vie sociale inexistante et problèmes d'intégration fami...

Tout à coup, Romano sursauta et se retourna d'un coup sec. Quelqu'un venait de choper son frè… Fausse alerte, c'était Elizaveta qui lui faisait un câlin. Avec un peu de chance, il mourrait sans souffrir et heureux, étouffé dans ses seins.

Romano n'aimait peut-être pas son frère, mais pas au point de vouloir qu'il meure dans la douleur. Et puis, après tout, s'il le défendait, c'était juste pour sauver l'honneur familial.

\- Vous avez compris l'idée. Suivant.

\- Oh oh oh, attends voir…

_\- Suivant._

Le suivant, à la gauche de Feliciano, était Kiku. Il leva les yeux deux secondes, marmonna un truc que seul lui pu entendre, et prit la parole :

\- Alors… Je suis arrivé en France… il y a quatre mois.

Il parlait lentement et choisissait soigneusement ses mots, faisant attention de laisser transparaître au minimum son accent. Du coup, il parlait à deux à l'heure.

\- Et je ne suis pas réussit… à…

\- Je n' _ai_  pas réussi, corrigea Francis dans son coin.

\- A ? demanda quelqu'un.

\- A je ne sais pas comment ça se dit.

Cette phrase était bigrement pratique, pensa Kiku.

\- Trouver ton chemin ? proposa quelqu'un.

\- Repérer les meilleures fringues à acheter les jours de soldes ! cria Feliks.

\- Emballer une nana ?

\- Manger des cuisses de grenouille ?

\- Détourner un avion ?

\- Barracuda !

\- Gagner à Questions pour un Champion ?

Roderich mit un terme à ces élucubrations en faisant son rabat-joie.

\- Je crois qu'il foulait dire « m'intégrer ».

\- Bien sûr qu'il voulait dire ça, râla Gilbert. Merci Captain Obvious.

Kiku hocha simplement la tête.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Suivant ?

Ludwig détourna le regard, tout à coup beaucoup moins à l'aise. Gilbert le regarda en gloussant comme un dindon. Tout le monde regardait le blond, attendant une parole de sa part…


	9. Carriole : Ze very beginggin début

-Faut lui mettre le doigt dans la bouche pour qu'il l'ouvre tu sais ?

Romano se retourna en grognant vers Justine qui le regardait tenter d'enfiler ce filet de merde à ce canasson de chiasse, qui prenait un malin plaisir à serrer les dents pour ne pas le laisser mettre ce putain de mors.

-Un doigt dans la bouche ? T'es folle, j'fourre pas mon doigt là-dedans, c'est dégueulasse ! En plus, il va me gerber d'ssus !

La Belge rit en récupérant le filet et se mettant à la place de Romano, et l'enfila sur la tête du pohney en quelques secondes.

-Tadaa ! C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire ! fit Justine en souriant. Et, au fait, tu ne risquais rien, un cheval ne vomit pas.

Le brun maugréa un « gnagna » avant de partir voir son frère, les mains dans les poches. Feliciano était occupé à penser (ou panser… brosser… virer toute la merde quoi) l'énorme cheval qui allait tirer une des deux calèches, et le brunet en profitait pour papoter gayment avec Feliks. Euh nan, gaiment. Si un jour Feliciano papotait gayment, Romano allait lui râper la face contre le premier mur de crépis qu'il croisait. Donc, il fallait l'éloigner de Feliks, des deux nordiques et de l'autre Aryen amateur de saucisses. D'Heraklès aussi, vu qu'il est Grec, et du trio des cassos. Francis et l'Esportugais semblaient les plus dangereux pour l'hétérosexualité de son frère. Il devait faire gaffe à Justine et surtout Elizaveta, aussi. Bon Dieu, son frère ne ressortirait jamais normal de cette colo.

-Hey, toi… Va aider Ivan au lieu de comater en tirant la gueule, dit Sion derrière lui, portant les caisses de casse-croûtes vers les calèches.

Romano se retourna pour protester, mais se dit au dernier moment que même pas en rêve il l'ouvre devant Sion sans personne pour couvrir ses arrières et un couteau aiguisé. Même si elle faisait une tête de moins que lui. Il oserait l'ouvrir devant… Son frère… L'abruti notoire et Mister invisible, là… Le Japonais… Surement le geek et Feliks la tantouze… Pas Lily, parce que Vash n'est jamais loin derrière, ni Ioulia à cause d'Ivan… Mine de rien, ça faisait quand même quelques gens, Romano était fier de son courage. Courage qui disparu quand il croisa le regard de Natalia quand il s'approcha d'Ivan. L'Italien se contenta de se barrer et de se planquer derrière son frère jusqu'à ce que les trois chevaux soient prêts.

Finalement, les trois bêtes furent attachées aux deux carrioles, et les deux carrioles furent remplies d'une trentaine de petits colons et monos. –Elles étaient presque kiffantes, ces carrioles. Un peu genre Far West, tout ça… Alfred se sentait plus pisser en montant dedans, c'était limite il avait pas sorti le chapeau de cow-boy et le bandana de tarlouze.

Avant de monter, Romano avait lancé un regard noir à son frère. Celui qui disait « Tu vas à côté de moi, je t'arrache les couilles avec un sécateur. »

Bien mal lui en prit. Alors que son frère s'était assis entre le bouffeur de patates gay et le geek à lunettes, lui se retrouva coincé entre l'abruti notoire et l'Esportugais chelou. Au moins, il avait une belle vue, sur le décolleté et le short de Justine, sur la banquette d'en face… Il devait bien avouer qu'il la trouvait vachement bonne… Bon, par contre elle avait… Dix-sept, dix-huit ans… Et lui… Tout juste quinze… Mmh. Elle avait presque l'âge d'être sa mère, mais c'était pas grave, elle était super bien roulée quand même. Romano glissa un regard en coin à ses voisins, d'un côté Alfred qui chantait des chansons de merde et de l'autre Antonio qui… Qui reluquait de bas en haut Justine. Romano fronça les sourcils et enfonça son coude dans les côtes de l'Espagnol. Chasse. Gardée.

Antonio se contenta de se frotter le flanc avant de faire un grand sourire resplendissant et rempli de sous-entendus à Romano. Romano qui commença honnêtement à flipper. Il croyait quand même pas qu'il l'avait empêché de matter Justine parce que… ? Non… ? Oh punai…

-Salut tout le monde ! cria Christophe le Pédobear, à l'avant de la calèche. Content de voir que vous êtes réveillés !

Réveillés.  _Mais bien sûr_ , il était huit heures trente le matin, en plein mois de juillet.

-Donc vous êtes le groupe dans la calèche de Schémell, ajouta Christophe en montrant l'énorme bête de trait blanche devant lui. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est tout seul, mais il a bien autant de force que les deux ponettes qui tirent l'autre chariot. Cependant, il faudra quand même que vous descendiez pour marcher à côté dans les trop grandes côtes.

Beh tient, fallait qu'ils marchent en plus ? Il allait dire quoi maintenant, qu'ils allaient avancer à trois à l'heure pour apprécier le putain de paysage bien trop près de la frontière Allemande ?

-Aujourd'hui, on ira lentement, histoire que vous vous familiarisez et puissiez apprécier le paysage Mosellan…

Vacherie, Romano devrait faire une fac de… d'anticipation… Pour devenir anticipateur… Ca doit exister cette connerie. Y'a bien des magnétiseurs ou des médiums àlakon.

-Finalement, Christophe lança la bête. –Façon de parler, le vieux avait beau avoir un certain gabarit, le canasson devait au moins faire quatre tonnes. Pourquoi Romano se trouait le cul à s'auto-expliquer ses vannes vaseuses de toute façon ? C'est pas comme si quelqu'un savait ce qu'il pensait… Y'a que lui pour arriver à lire les esprits.

Simon, le fils d'une vingtaine d'années de Pédobear, les suivait avec la calèche tirée par Funny et Wyverne -Qui étaient un… Fjord… Fjord en plus d'être une marque de pohneys était une montagne Suédoise ou Russe, un truc des pays Baltes là, pour c'qu'il s'en foutait, et un Al'finger, qui devait être autre chose que les doigts d'Alfred.

Ils quittèrent rapidement le petit village. Le chariot bâché avançait à six à l'heure, le bruit des roues était insupportable, et les sujets de conversation étaient nuls à chier.

-Quelqu'un veut monter devant ? demanda Christophe.

-Moi ! crièrent Elizaveta et Alfred, en sautant sur la banquette de chaque côté de Christophe sans lui demander son avis.

Bien, deux problèmes de moins.

-Au fait, Gilbert, je me demandais… commença Roderich en regardant Gilbert en face de lui, se tartosant généreusement la tête de crème solaire malgré l'ombre de la bâche. TU as vraiment les yeux aussi rouges ?

-Mmh ? T'as dis quoi ?

-Je veux dire, j'ai déjà vu des albinos, mais ils avaient pas les yeux aussi rouges que les tiens, ils le sont tellement qu'on ne dirait pas que c'est naturel…

-Ouh, le geek me matte à ce point ? fit l'albinos avec un sourire narquois, ce qui eu pour effet de se faire se retourner Elizaveta.

Roderich utilisa le regard numéro 7 (« Don't mess with the Zohan »), accompagné d'un « très mature, vraiment ».

-C'est vrai, je me demandais aussi, fit Feliciano en regardant Gilbert avec un grand sourire.

Gilbert qui répondit avec une petite teinte rose aux joues, sous le regard ahuri de Romano  _et que même que si ce bâtard posait encore seulement les yeux sur son frère il était mort et enterré_. Parce qu'aucun mec,  _aucun_ , ne chinerait son frère pendant cette colo.  _Aucun_. Et d'où son frère parlait d'abord ?

-Ouais, euh en fait c'est des lentilles… Vu que de toute façon j'avais décidé de me mettre aux lentilles, j'en ai pris des sur-mesure de couleur qui coûtent un bras. Normalement mes yeux sont plus roses en fait…

-Mais pourquoi des lentilles rouges ? demanda Francis. Y'a plus discret… Bleu ou vert ?

-Ouais, mais comme ça, ça fait trop classe et ça accentue le fait que je suis albinos et ça c'est cool.

Ludwig soupira devant la réplique de son cousin, et dit :

-Oui, enfin bon, y'a pas si longtemps, j'te rappelle que tu trouvais pas ça si cool d'être albinos.

-Quoi ? Tu déconnes, j'ai toujours trouvé ça génial !

-Gilbert… Tu t'étais teint les cheveux en noir et t'avais trouvé une paire de lunettes qui laissait même pas voir tes yeux… Et tu te sapais en gros pull et longues manches tous les jours, pas pour pas avoir de coups de soleils mais pour pas qu'on voie que t'étais pâle comme un cul.

Gilbert se gratta le cou, avant de tenter :

-Mmh… J'étais beau gosse à l'époque…

-Abruti.

La carriole traversa la nationale et se dirigea vers un petit village. Vraiment, comment les gens pouvaient vivre dans de tels bleds ? Il devait y avoir cents habitants, à tout péter…

-Hey ! Je savais bien que je l'avais prit avec ! fit Antonio en sortant un jeu de 52 cartes tout défoncé de sa poche.

-Oh mon Dieu, mais il a quel âge ton jeu ? demanda Francis en regardant l'élastique prêt à péter et les cartes se déchirant de partout.

-On s'en fout, il me manque qu'un trois et un joker. C'est le jeu spécial bataille corse, c'est pour ça qu'il est en train de mourir.

Bataille corse ? Visiblement, ce mec n'avait pas que du mauvais goût. Le trio des trois abrutis leva la banquette pour trouver une caisse vide à retourner, et ils commencèrent à distribuer les cartes.

Romano et Justine furent les seuls à les suivre dans leur délire les autres se contentaient de les regarder se massacrer les mains en discutant.

-Big Mac ! hurla Gilbert en frappant le tas de cartes au milieu de la caisse.

-Big Mac ? demanda Alfred en se retournant, toujours devant.

-Big Mac ? C'est quoi ton trip ? râla Francis.

-Regarde, y'a un 4, deux autres cartes entre, et un autre 4… Ca fait un Big Mac.

-J'ai jamais joué avec ces règles ! Qu'est-ce que t'inventes ?

-Mais y'a un putain de Big Mac, donne moi ces cartes ! cria l'albinos.

-Bouffe-les connard !

Ludwig soupira en regardant son cousin se faire enfoncer cinq malheureuses cartes au fond du gosier. Feliciano, à côté de lui, sourit avant de lui demander :

-Il est toujours comme ça, ton cousin ? Je veux dire, joyeux et tout ?

Ludwig tiqua devant le sourire radieux de l'Italien, avant de répondre :

-Mmh… Plutôt chiant et bruyant, tu veux dire…

-Mon frère aussi est toujours bruyant, mais c'est toujours pour râler et crier après les gens… Jamais pour dire quelque chose de drôle ou gentil.

-Gilbert n'est pas vraiment un modèle de gentillesse.

-Mais si, ce matin, j'ai pas tout compris, mais il m'a dit que j'étais mignon et sympa et qu'il m'aimait bien, alors je devais traîner avec toi…

Oh le connard. C'est pas comme si c'était la quatrième fois qu'il tentait de le caser avec un mec qu'il jugeait à « la hauteur d'être son génialissime beau-frère. »

-En plus je t'aime bien même si on se connait pas vraiment, ça doit être parce que t'es beau et qu'on est dans la même tente et que t'es sympa même si tu parles pas beaucoup…

Kiku, assis de l'autre côté de Ludwig, écoutait la conversation sans savoir où se mettre, et était devenu aussi rouge que son voisin.

-Oui, bon, Feliciano, le coupa Ludwig en tentant de se recomposer. Tu, euh… Tu ne parlais pas autant avant.

-Oui, avant j'avais un peu peur. Tout le monde me rappelait un peu les gens qui nous embêtent toute l'année, mon frère et moi… Ca me mettait mal à l'aise. Mais maintenant, ça va un petit peu mieux… Y'en a encore qui me font peur, mais plus toi.

Ok. Il avait une tête à faire peur.

-De toute façon, tu me protègeras de ceux qui me font peur, hein ? Lovino a dit qu'il voulait plus que je lui parle de toute la colo ! pleurnicha le petit Italien en lui prenant la main.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé répondre à ça ? Ludwig avait le cerveau qui carburait a cent-vingt à l'heure, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui imposait un contact physique, et ça n'aidait pas que ce soit un minet sanglotant.

-Ou… ouais…

Félicitations ! Vous venez de faire une erreur que vous regretterez toute votre vie !

-Cool ! On est amis alors ! fit Feliciano en prenant Ludwig dans ses bras.

Mauvais timing. Exactement le moment que choisit Gilbert pour se retourner. L'albinos regarda avec étonnement son cousin, qui tenta de faire un « What the fuck ?» avec le langage des signes. Gilbert se contenta de hausser les épaules et de retourner à la bataille corse en hurlant un « Sandwich !» retentissant.

* * *

A midi trente, les deux carrioles s'arrêtèrent dans un bois. Antoine les y rejoints avec la camionnette, apportant à la joie de tous les sandwiches préparés avec amour le matin par Sion et Gilbert, qui déchargèrent en même temps les bouteilles d'eau et les paquets de chips.

-Ils ont une sale gueule, les sandwiches au jambon, se plaint quelqu'un en tenant son bout de pain avec une overdose de beurre et une lamelle de jambon.

-Ouais, bah tu te tagueule, j'ai dû en faire trente tout seul ce matin ! râla Gilbert. Sion elle est arrivée, elle a dit « Ouais, mais je touche pas au jambon moi, c'est pas kasher t'sais, j'fais les sandwiches végétariens » et elle m'a laissé en plan !

-Quoi ? J'ai pas une voix de pétasse comme ça ! cria Sion en distribuant de magnifiques sandwiches pleins à craquer de salade, de tomates, de concombres, d'œufs durs et de sauce à Victoria, Roderich et Feliks.

-Je veux un sandwich de bouffe-salade ! cria quelqu'un.

-Je veux un steak!

-Je veux un Big Mac-Grande Frite-Coca !

-Bande de salopards ! Vous allez bouffer ces sandwiches que j'ai grave sué à faire !

-Quoi ? En plus t'as de la transpi' tombée dans le sandwich ? Mais c'est dégueulasse !

-Beuh, j'y touche pas…

-Gilbert, t'es immonde.

L'albinos embarqua son sandwich, son paquet de chips et sa bouteille d'eau et alla manger au pied de l'arbre où étaient accrochés les pohneys en tirant la gueule.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est susceptible… soupira Elizaveta, assise à l'écart avec les filles.

-Vous avez fait quoi, au fait, dans votre chariot ? demanda Victoria à Justine.

-Une bataille corse, répondit la Belge en montrant sa main rouge fluo. Et vous ?

-Bah, on a terminé notre nuit, on a parlé, et avec les filles on s'est foutu de ta gueule.

La blonde s'arrêta deux secondes, avant de regarder Victoria dans les yeux et de dire :

-Pardon ?

-Bah, on s'est foutu de ta gueule à cause de ce que tu as raconté cette nuit…

-Pardon ?

-Tu sais, comme t'es somnambule…

-Pardon ?

-Ah ça tu l'es ! râla Sion. Tu m'as encore empêchée de dormir !

Elizaveta, jusque là occupée à ne rien faire, s'incrusta dans la conversation :

-Tu savais pas que t'es somnambule ? Pourtant c'était trop drôle ! T'étais en train de lister et noter tous les mecs de la colo.

La Belge écrasa sa main sur sa face, sous les rires des autres.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, alors ?

-Tu disais que t'aimais bien Francis et Ludwig, mais que ton genre c'était plus Antonio ou les deux Italiens, et aussi que t'avais vu les abdos d'Heraklès quand il sortait de la douche et que t'avais failli lui sauter dessus pour le violer sur place et que lui, c'était « quand il veut où il veut », répondit Ioulia.

-Ouais… Enfin bon c'est vrai, quoi… Il avait de ces tablettes…, soupira d'aise la Blonde.

-J'avoue que je te suis sur ce coup, ajouta Victoria.

-Moi pas trop, fit Elizaveta. Je suis pas trop dans le trip « beau gosse Méditerranéen », je préfère le Continental, c'est plus résistant à l'emploi. Ca fait plus dans la qualité que dans la quantité.

Kiku, qui se trouvait –encore une fois- au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et avait la conversation en son qualité Blu-Ray, décida que l'ouverture d'esprit des Européens était vraiment mauvaise pour lui.

-Hey, les filles, vous parlez de quoi ? demanda Alfred en s'approchant d'elles.

-Etude de la qualité de la marchandise, comparaison de la qualité/quantité, rapport de l'offre et de la demande, répondit Elizaveta en finissant ses chips.

-Ah, répondit le blond en partant, n'ayant pas pigé deux traîtres mots.

Il s'assit à côté des garçons, en maugréant un vague « problèmes économiques àlakon ». Les autres soupirèrent en le voyant arriver, subissant déjà l'overdose du « héros ».

-Vous avez tous été pisser ? cria Jonathan à l'attention des colons. On remballe !

-Pisser ? Où sont les toilettes ? demanda une fille.

Jonathan ne répondit rien, et se contenta de montrer le bois dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Les filles pâlirent à cette idée.

-Allez, sans rancune, fit Manu en leur envoyant un rouleau de PQ. Vous allez vite vous habituer.

* * *

Une fois rentrés au club, le soir, les colons se couchèrent tous dans l'herbe, n'ayant pas le courage de rentrer dans les tentes. La journée les avait vannés, Alfred les avait vannés, la chaleur les avait vannés, et à peine rentrés deux  _poule_ s leur avaient couru au cul. Ils avaient dû décrasser le gros Schémell et Funny et Wyverne, graisser les harnais, rentrer les carrioles dans la grange, et maintenant il était dix-huit heures et ils étaient des loques. Dix-huit heures. C'est l'heure à laquelle leurs potes devraient se lever. Environ.

Le portable d'Elizaveta sonna, les sortant tous de leur léthargie. La brune répondit rapidement, sans regarder qui l'appelait. Bien mal lui en prit.

Personne n'eut besoin de lui dire de mettre le haut-parleur pour entendre les cris à l'autre bout du fil. Elizaveta devint rouge pivoine et partit en courant dans la grange, son portable en main.

-Punaise, c'était quoi ça ? fit Yao.

-Vu la voix, je dirais sa mère, répondit Roderich.

-Pourquoi sa mère appellerait en hurlant ?

-Je sais pas…

L'Autrichien eu un moment de latence, avant de dire :

-Ah si, je sais. Aujourd'hui, c'était les résultats des épreuves anticipées du Bac.

Un « Eh merde… » made in la moitié des gens se fit entendre. Moitié des gens qui sortit lentement son portable pour voir le nombre d'appels manqués ou de SMS qui pourraient leur donner un indice quelconque sur leur degré de ratage.

-Français : 7 écrit, 11 oral. TPE : 14 ! cria Gilbert. Je gère la fougère !

-C'est nul, Gilbert. 18 écrit, 19 oral, sourit Francis en vérifiant ses SMS. TPE, 17, 13 en sciences, 13 en maths.

-Putain, t'es passé sous le bureau ou quoi ? Et pourquoi t'as passé des sciences ?

-Les joies de la section littéraire~

Quelques autres crièrent de fureur devant leurs résultats. Il se trouva que Vash se prit un savon par son père, Roderich ne dit rien mais Romano vit un 2 avec un zéro derrière sur son SMS, et Antonio et Arthur fêtaient le fait qu'ils avaient au dessus de 5 dans les matières qu'ils avaient passées.

-Pff, dit Yao. Vous allez galérer, les gars. J'avais les mêmes notes que vous et j'ai eu mon bac de justesse, cette année.

-Moi je l'ai eu large, ajouta Justine. Avec mention.

-Et moi je l'ai eu sans mention, fit Ioulia.

-Oui, les vieux, brisez pas notre délire je vous prie. Il est où Roderich ? demanda Antonio.

-Parti voir Lizzie.

* * *

Elizaveta s'était assise dans la grange, entre deux bottes de pailles, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux. Roderich s'assit à côté d'elle, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

-Elle a recommencé ?

-Tu m'étonnes, qu'elle a recommencé ! Je me suis encore faite insultée, alors que mes résultats ne sont pas si mauvais ! pleura la brune dans ses genoux. Je lui ai raccroché au nez, j'en pouvais plus… Elle va me faire péter un câble… J'en ai marre…

Roderich rassembla tout son courage, et posa une main hésitante sur le dos de son amie, comme pour lui montrer son soutien. Il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait vraiment d'être aussi timide et de ne pas être capable de faire autre chose pour elle.

Et il s'en voulu encore plus en voyant Gilbert arriver, et immédiatement courir auprès d'Elizaveta pour la calmer et essuyer ses larmes, même sans savoir de quoi il en retournait.

Et il s'en voulu encore plus en voyant le sourire triomphant que lui adressait l'albinos, pendant qu'il tenait la Hongroise dans ses bras.

* * *

-Et tu m'as bien compris, abruti, cria Romano en tirant son frère par la joue vers la tente, plus tard dans la soirée, je te vois encore te coller une fois à l'autre Aryen, j't'en fous une ! Et c'est la même sentence si tu m'appelles  _Lovino_  devant tout le monde ! Capiche ?

-Aïe… Fratello… Ludwig, à l'aide…

-D'où tu l'appelles à l'aide ? s'étonna Romano en lâchant son jumeau.

-Il m'a promis qu'il m'aiderait quand les gens essaient de me faire du mal.

Romano s'écrasa la main contre le visage, totalement désespéré.

-Si tu fais encore un truc de falafolle du genre avec lui, je te renie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-moi visite sur tumblr, je suis shalomjewly et insertatitlehere !


End file.
